Under the Moonlight
by SakuraFox
Summary: Lorsque Kaname est blessé et que Zero lui offre son sang,que vas-t-il se passer.Kaname/Zero OOC
1. Chapter 1

_Couple :Kaname/Zero_

_Les personnages de Zero et Kaname ne m'appartiennent pas. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira._

* * *

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment lui, Zero Kiryu, pouvait être tombé amoureux d un tel être. Un suceur de sang ! Un être de la nuit. Ils n avaient rien en commun à part Yuuki. Mais l'amour a sa raison que la raison se donne des maux de têtes à comprendre… L'amour fait faire des choses stupides et c'est ainsi que Zero c était retrouvé, contrôlé par la force de son amour, a donner son sang a sa némésis, son ennemi suprême : Kaname Kuran….

Le président de la Night class était assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie et regardait le Hunter avec un regard hautin et glaciale. Zero détailla son vis-à-vis pour quelqu'un qui venait de se faire attaquer par une troupe de level E il avait encore toute sa grandeur et sa prestance. Le Sang-Pur avait ses cheveux corbeau légèrement emmêlé à cause de sa bataille. Son teint était toujours aussi pâle voir un peu plus que d'habitude et ses vêtements étaient déchiré par endroits. Zero ne savait pas comment se comporter face à un Sang-Pur enragé.

Kaname était…surpris que Zero vienne à son aide. Le Hunter avait tout d'un met apetissant. Il ne portait qu'une chemise et un pantalon noir très serré. Kaname le détailla de haut en bas. Dieu merci il n'avait pas son Bloody Rose, pas que Kaname croyait en Dieu, mais si Zero se pointait sans son arme pour l'aider, lui un vampire Sang-Pur de surcroit, il allait commencer à y croire… Kaname laissa ses doutes religieux de côté pour ordonner :

« Approches Kiryu. Meures ou donnes moi ton sang. »

Sa voix était dure et glaciale. Zero sentit une main de fer lui enserrer le cœur. Ordre indiscutable… Le Hunter s'approcha et s'assit sur le lit à côté du blesser. Kaname se jeta, littéralement, sur sa proie. Zero tomba sur le lit et Kaname enfonça ses canines acérées dans la chair tendre et sensible de la carotide de son repas. Zero gémit sous la douleur aigue. Kaname s'abreuvait du nectar carmin qui parcourait le corps du garçon, le liquide était doux et sucrée pas comme ses Blood tablettes sans saveurs. Il en aurait gémit de bonheur tant il appréciait le gout et la texture de ce sang délicieux mais il en buvait trop. Zero s'évanouit.

Kaname retira ses canines et observa le garçon allonger sur le lit. Un sentiment non identifié parcouru le cœur du vampire. Il resta ainsi un moment avant de se lever et de prendre le Hunter inconscient dans ces bras vers sa chambre.

Arriver au pavillon de la Lune, il repoussa certains vampires affamé par moult regards glaciales et colériques. Une fois dans sa chambre il déposa son précieux paquet sur son lit et attendit son réveil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Zero se réveilla en sursaut et s'assit sur le lit, il observa la chambre d'un regarde perdu et apeuré qui fit sourire tendrement le vampire.

« N'ais pas peur Zero. Tu ne crains rien ici… »

Zero aperçut alors le vampire qui était tapis dans un coin de la chambre, il rougit légèrement et se frappa mentalement pour se comporter comme une jeune pucelle.

« -Hum heu…Je…Tu…Heu…Comment je suis arrivé dans …heu…ta chambre, balbutia-t-il.

-Je t'ai porté, répondis nonchalamment Kaname. D'ailleurs, en passant tu es très léger, dit-il avec un léger sourire. »

Zero rougit de plus belle et Kaname profita de son trouble pour se glisser derrière lui et l'enlacer avec douceur. Zero se tendit puis se laissa aller contre le torse fort accueillant du vampire. Kaname plongea sa tête dans le cou de son doudou improvisé et huma avec délice son odeur délicate. Sentant le nez du Sang-Pur contre sa jugulaire, Zero se prépara mentalement à la douleur future d'une nouvelle blessure. Kaname le ressentit et retourna Zero, d'une telle façon que le Hunter avait le visage dans son cou, comme une garantie que s'il le mordait il pourrait faire de même. Kaname lui caressa le dos essayant de calmer la tempête de son esprit. Il ne savait pas se qu'il faisait, il ne voulait plus penser au autres ou a la haine vampire/hunter. Il ne voulait que vivre le moment et ne penser qu'à la personne dans ses bras. L'argenté était dans le même état, il interdisait sa conscience d'analyser la situation et de détailler le comportement inhabituel du vampire. Pendant la surcharge des neurones de Zero, Kaname s'était penché vers ses lèvres. Le sixième sens de Zero en alerte, détecta une présence dans son espace vitale, déjà très réduit, et lui fit lever la tête. Ses gemmes argentées plongèrent dans les orbes noirs du vampire. Le regard qu'il aperçut le troubla et le remplit de questions.

Les lèvres de Kaname atterrirent soudain sur celles de Zero. Zero écarquilla les yeux puis se laissa aller. Kanameapprofondis le baiser. Ils entamèrent le plus vieux ballet du monde et Kaname allongea Zero sur le lit. A bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et le vampire enlaça SON Hunter. Zero posa sa tête sur l'épaule du vampire qui se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux. Tout deux se sentaient bien et protéger dans un cocon de douceur. Mais Zero se questionnait. Ces questions l'empêchaient de trouver ce moment magique. Angoissant, il se jeta à l'eau :

« -Kaname ?

-Oui ? Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Zero ? »

Il ne lui facilitait pas vraiment la vie en employant son prénom ! Autant y aller par des moyens détournés :

« -Nous….On…Ce...ce n'est pas un rêve ? »

Zero n'osait pas lever la tête, il avait peur du regard qu'abordait Kaname. Moqueur ? Railleur ? Méchant ? Ou…Tendre ?

Kaname sourit et répondis doucement :

« -Non ce n'en est pas un. Tu es bien dans mes bras. Si c'était un rêve nous serions loin, très loin des autres et de cette haine vampire/hunter.

-Et…Et on ne peut pas le faire ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Tout laisser derrière nous.

-Zero…soupire Kaname. Je le souhaite également mais on ne peut pas, ils finiraient par nous retrouvez et nous séparer. »

Zero resta silencieux se resserrant contre le torse de Kaname qui raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de l'argenté. Bientôt le soleil commença sa montée dans le ciel éclairant la chambre du vampire. Les deux jeunes hommes s'observaient éperdument ne souhaitant pas se quitter. Ils ne comprenaient pas se qui leurs était arrivé ni comment gérer leurs nouveaux sentiments. Et surtout ils devaient garder cette relation secrète. Comment aller réagir Yuuki ? Et les autres ? Et surtout les vampires ? Tant de questions bouillonnaient dans leurs têtes et leurs réponses restaient malheureusement muettes.

« -Zero…Les cours vont bientôt commencer.

-hum…répondit-il sans bouger.

-Zero…Moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu partes mais il faut bien y aller.

-Oui, soupira le hunter

-Aller vas-y, tu risques encore d'être en retard. »

Zero se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Au moment où il l'ouvra, il sentit une force l'attirer vers l'arrière et deux lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il répondit au baiser enflammer de Kaname et se laissa aller dans les bras de son amour.

« - Bonne journée mon ange », murmura Kaname en se détachant des lèvres délicieuses de Zero.

L'argenté rougit sous le surnom affectueux et sans plus de cérémonie sauta par la fenêtre. Il atterrit sur le sol avec souplesse et se dirigea vers son dortoir, marchant dans le soleil levant. Kaname l'observa avec un doux sourire puis ne le voyant plus se rendormit paisiblement.

* * *

_Voilà le premier chapitre. Laissez-moi vos impressions et commentaires même négatifs. Merci de m'avoir lu ^^._


	2. Chapter 2

Voila la suite comme promis! Merci pour les rewiews et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Zero arriva à sa chambre essayant d'être silencieux pour ne pas croiser Yuuki ou le directeur. Il enleva sachemise, sourit en sentant l'odeur qui s'en dégageait, puis chercha son uniforme pour aller en classe. Il continua sa recherche durant cinqminutes, mais ne trouvant toujours pas son uniforme, il s'énerva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il commençait à dézipper la braguette de son pantalon lorsque la porte de la salle de bain claqua.

« -Zero-kun ! »

La voix nasillarde du directeur résonna dans la tête deZero augmentant sa mauvaise humeur. Il remonta sa braguette et prit uneserviette pour se cacher du regard pervers de l'homme.

« -HaaaZero-kun pourquoi te caches-tu ?

-A cause de vous directeur pervers. grommelaZero.

-Zero-kun ! Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler papa ! cria-t-il avec un sourireColgate.

-Dans vos rêves. »

Il y eut unsilence durant lequelZero attendait patiemment que le directeur sorte de la salle d'eau. Le directeur changea soudain de regard et demanda sérieusement :

« -Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?réponditZero sur le même ton.

- Hier soir…

-…

-AlorsZero, le président Kuran a-t-il apprécié ton sang ? »

Zero écarquilla les yeux et se raidit.

« -Kana…Le président Kuran a apprécié l'offrande que vous lui avez fait.

-Bien… Fait attention à ce que tu faisZero.

-Oui, directeur…réponditZero en serrant les dents et les poings.

-ce sera dommage que Yuuki apprenne ce que tu fais dans son dos

- ! Zero se crispa encore plus.

-Bonnejournée Zero-kun. »

Le directeur sortit laissantZero seul dans la salle de bains. Il soupira puis enlevala serviette et le reste de ses habits. Fatigué il se glissa dans la douche. Il tourna le robinet vers de l'eau glacée.

« -Au faitZero-kun.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! »

Zero hurla en voyant le visage du directeur. Et rattrapa uneserviette assez large pour couvrir un homme d'un mètre quatre-vingt. Le directeur eu un sourire pervers et répondit :

« -EnfinZero-kun, qui croyais-tu que c'était ? Je suis venu t'apporter ton uniforme, il était dans ma chambre vas savoir pourquoi...

-DEGAGEZ !

-Bonnejournée Zero-kun ! »

Le directeur sourit, posa les vêtements et partit. Zero soupira pour reprendre de la contenance et reprit sa douche là où il en était.

Un quart plus tard il était prêt pour aller en cour, il sortit de la salle de bain et se miten route vers sa salle de classe quand soudain…

« -Zerooooo ! »

Yuuki arriva comme une fusée versZero. Zero paniqua, qu'allait-il dire a la jeune fille ? Il respira un bon coup et se retourna le visage leplus impassiblepossible.

« -Yuuki.

-Zero ! Tu aurais du me réveiller hier soir quand tu es rentrée ! Je t'attendais pour savoir comment allait Kaname-sama ! »

Flute elle abordait le vif du sujet tout desuite. Zero ne savait quoi dire. Il resta à se taire, continuant de marcher vers sa classe, suivit de Yuuki qui continuait de décrire Kaname-sama avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« -Alors Zero ?

-Hn ?

- Comment ca a été avec Kaname-sama ?

-bien.

-Zero !

-Quoi ?

-Il faut toujours te tirer les mots de la bouche ! Dis-moi si Kaname-sama vas mieux !

-Oui il va mieux. Il va même très bien vu comment il souriait.

-Il t'a sourit !fit Yuuki incrédule.

-Hein ? Non ! Non…il a …ironiquement lorsque je suis venu lui donner mon sang. RéponditZero rougissant.

-Tu lui as donné ton sang ! Hurla Yuuki hors d'elle.

-Oui mais on avait plus le choix c'est seulementpour ca, mentitZero, pourquoi tu cris ?

…mais…C'est moi qui aurait du donner mon sang a Kaname-sama ! »

«Je m'en doutais »pensaZero. Il soupira et entra dans la salle de mathématiques suivit d'une Yuuki au bord des larmes.

Zero s'assit à saplace. N'écoutant pas la cour il pensa que tout a l'heure lors de l'échange desclasses il pourra revoir Kaname mais, comment devait-il se comporter ? Sa tête était un vrai raz de marrée de questions. Il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut les box des chevaux. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant que ce soir il aurait peut-être le temps d'aller voirWhiteLily, le cheval de l'enfer, vu que le cour de mathématiques se finissait une heure plutôt pour des raisons queZero n'avaient pas prit la peine de mémoriser. Il adorait la jument c'était la seule qui supportait son odeur, il rêvait qu'un jour il pourrait faire une ballade a cheval avec Kaname. Il rougit de sa pensée et se trouvait aussi pathétique qu'une fille qui pensait auprince charmant. Sa folle nuit et le cour de maths aidantZero s'endormit sur son bureau.

_« -Alors Zero, c'est ta réponse ? »_

_Quoi qu'elle réponse ?_

_« -AllonsZero ne fait pas l'innocent, ce que je t'ai demandé avant que tu ailles sauver Kaname-chéri ! »_

_Sauver Kaname. La question que…Mais une seconde qu'elle question ?_

_« -EnfinZero tu dois t'en souvenir vu comment tu pleurais dans ton sommeil la nuit d'avant. »_

_Non c'est faux. Je ne me souviens de rien._

_« -Tu me suppliais dans ton sommeil, tu me suppliais de te tuer à saplace. »_

_Non ce n'est pas vrai. TU n'es pas vrai !_

_« -RegardesZero, regardes le ton Kaname, regarde comment il supplie de me laisser le tuer. »_

_NON Kaname. Pourquoi l'as tu amener ici ! Kaname…Relâches-le !_

_« -Regardes bienZero, un jour il te blessera, il te tuera. Et toi tu le supplieras de te tuer comme il le fait à cet instant. »_

_Non...non tu mens_

_« -Zero… »_

_Kaname !_

_« -Ha tu es encore en vie toi ? Plus pour longtemps ! »_

_NON !_

_« -ARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGG ! »_

_KANAME !_

_«- Bah pleurespas Zero, après tout je suis encore la moi. »_

_Non Kaname._

_« -Regardes moi Zero… »_

_Non…._

_« -Votre amourette causera votre perte ! »_

_NOOOOOOOON_

« -KYRRYU »

BOUM ! Le professeur frappaZero à la tête pour le réveiller.

« Kyrryu, commença le prof avec un regard menaçant, alors commeca tu ne trouve pas mon cour assez intéressant pour ton royal cerveaux ? Imbécile ! Que fait tu de tes nuits pour être si fatigué ! »

Zero rougit en repensant à la nuit dernière et il vit Yuuki le regarder bizarrement.

« -Encore une autre sieste durant mon cour et je vais devoir en perler au directeur Kurosu ! »

_« -Alors Zero, c'est ta réponse ? »_

Zero se raidit en repensant à son rêve.

« -Une heure de colle, après le cour de maths, pendant que tes camarades se détendront et s'amuseront tu resteras ici…à copier la leçon que tu as magnifiquement ignoré. »

* * *

Voila donc la suite! Y' a du suspense hein?XD Laisser moi vos impressions que vous ayez aimer ou pas, vos remarques me serons très utiles!

Merci de m'avoir lu ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Voila un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews j'essaie de repondre a toutes celle que vous me laissez. Ce chapitre est plus long que les deux autre mais il n'y aura qu' une breve allusion au reve de Zero vous en saurez plus dans les autres chapitre. Flute j'ai vendu la meche.

* * *

Après le cour de math, Yuuki vint voir Zero.

« -Zeroooooo ! Ce que tu es bête de te faire coller ! Je vais devoir commencer toute seule pour le changement de salle ! Mais bon ce n'est pas grave je vais voir Kaname-sama ! Tu sais il parait que Kaname-sama a quelqu'un dans son cœur !

-Et ? Tu espères être cette personne ?

-Zeroheu !, cria-t-elle complètement rouge. Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faires ? Toi aussi t'es amoureux ! »

Blanc de dix longues secondes qui durèrent une éternité, durant lesquelles l'argenté passa du blanc au rouge puis, au vert, en se montant la tête est-ce-qu'elle avait deviné ? Zero s'interrogeait muettement, angoissant, il prit la décision la plus facile : nier l'évidence.

« -De quoi tu parles ? Je ne suis amoureux de personne !

Enfin Zero ! Tout le monde t'as vu rougir lorsque le prof t'a demandé ce que tu faisais de tes nuits ! Alors dis moi, c'est qui cette jolie fille ?

Heu….

KUROSU ! Sors de classe ! Kyrryu peut faire ses heures de colles sans ton aide !

Oui professeur ! elle s'inclina et dit, à plus tard Zero. »

Zero se demandait s'il devait remercier son professeur-bourreau de l'avoir sauvé de Yuuki la concierge de l'école. Elle et le directeur faisait bien la paire ! Zero regarda la feuille de cour, et commença à rédiger.

Pendant ce temps, Yuuki était allé voir Kaname pour satisfaire sa soif de cancans. Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, et croisant Takuma, son alter-ego coté vampire (lui aussi raffolait des histoires de l'école mais savait rester a sa place), le mit au parfum :

« - Takuma-kun, devines ce que je viens de découvrir ?

Kaname-sama est amoureux !

Comment le sait tu, s'exclama-t-elle

Son attitude.

Ho ?

Moins froid que d'habitude et il sourit plus.

Tu as des indices ?

Non aucun, soupira-t-il. A part que cette personne a un sang délicieux.

Ho, rougit-elle.

Et sinon quoi de neuf ?

Zero…

Ha ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, la coupa t-il.

Lui aussi.

Quoi lui aussi ?

Il est amoureux !

Hein ? Le glaçon sentimentale aimerait quelqu'un.

Oui mais il ne veut pas me dire qui c'est, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Hum… On va les espionner, ricana sadiquement Takuma.

Ho ho bonne idée.

Bon aller vas voir ce que tu peux tirer de Kaname.

Et toi ?

Moi je sais comment faire craquer Zero !

Ok bonne chance.

A toi aussi ! »

Et ils se séparèrent sur un rire effrayant comme ceux des serials killer qui ont repéré leur victime. Yuuki continua son chemin jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Kaname. Elle toqua puis passa sa tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« -Ho bonjour Yuuki. Tu n'es pas en cour ?

-Bonjour Kaname-sama, non j'ai finit plus tôt.

-Ho. Tu es venue seul ? Zero t'as laissé sans escorte ? Sa question cachait tant bien que mal son besoin de savoir ou était Zero.

-Il n'avait pas le choix, il est encore collé, il dormait encore, soupira-t-elle.

-Ha bon. On sentait dans sa voix qu'il était déçut.

- Oui, dis-moi Kaname.

-Oui ?

- Heu… Tu…Tu aimes quelqu'un n'est ce pas ? »

Ouche. Elle abordait Le sujet que Kaname ne voulait absolument pas. Que répondre ? Il espérait qu'elle n'allait pas interroger Zero. Que faire ? Il sentait bien les sentiments de la jeune fille à son égard, mais il ne pouvait y répondre.

« -D'où tu sors ca ?

-Takuma…

-Je m'en doutais.

-Ha ?

-Ne t'en fait pas Yuuki, tu auras toujours une place importante dans mon cœur.

-Plus importante que cette personne ? »

Que dire ? Non ? Non il ne pouvait pas briser Yuuki. Il choisit l'option la plus simple, comme son petit-ami quelques minutes précédemment, le mensonge.

« -Bien sure que oui. »

Yuuki rougit de plaisir, et Kaname ne savait pas qu'il venait de choisir le chemin de son destin en essayant de protéger la jeune fille.

« - Au fait Kaname.

-Oui ?

-Ca c'est bien passer avec Zero hier soir ? »

PLAF. Kaname lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans les mains. Il respira un bon coup et repris son masque d'impassibilité.

« - Très bien, pourquoi ?

-Ho rien. C'est juste que… Zero peut être très taciturne.

-Hum oui c'est vrai, répondit-il en pensant au moment au Zero était dans ces bras.

-Bien Kaname-sama je te retrouverais pour l'échange des classe.

-Hum hum, au fait Yuuki qui est le prof qui a coller Zero ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

« Pour savoir dans quelle classe il est collé ! » Pensa-t-il. Mais au lieu de sa il repondit :

« - Pour aller le remercier, comme ca tu peux venir ici sans garde du corps.

-Ho, rougit-elle, He bien par M. Daisuke.

-Merci Yuuki, à tout a l'heure. »

Yuuki sortit de la pièce, Kaname resta un instant à regarder le chantier qu'il avait engendré avec sa crise de stress. Bon plus qu'a se renseigner dans qu'elle classe était Zero.

Alors que Kaname commençait ces recherches, Zero continuait à écrire sa leçon. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était sortir de cette salle de torture. Aller voir White Lily ou…ou Kaname. Il rougit de sa pensée, comme a chaque fois qu'il pensait au vampire. Il se demandait si Yuuki allait demander au vampire qui était la personne qu'il aimait.

_« -Regardes bien Zero, un jour il te blessera, il te tuera. Et toi tu le supplieras de te tuer comme il le fait à cet instant. »_

Son rêve lui revenait. « _Il te blessera » _Zero commençait à croire à son rêve. Il savait que Kaname et Yuuki avait une relation spéciale, il les avaient vu ensemble plusieurs fois, ils les avaient observé (en même temps qu'il observait son amour) et il en était pratiquement toujours venu a la conclusion qu'ils finiraient ensemble. Mais maintenant que Kaname l'avait embrassé, il avait peur que Yuuki le lui prenne ou plutôt le lui reprenne parce qu'il ne savait quoi penser du baiser de Kaname. Erreur ? Envie ? Blague ? Moquerie ? Il soupira sous le regard critique de son professeur. Il ne voulait pas se poser de question et profiter que son amour lui porte un peu d'attention, même si il n'avait pas les même sentiments. Il soupira une seconde fois, et pensa à White Lily. Oui, il avait très envie de la voir. Elle était comme une amie ou un membre de sa famille. Il essayera d'y aller ce soir après le changement de salle et tant pis pour les tours de surveillance. Il était tellement captivé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait vu son prof se lever et se prostré près de lui pour voir ce qu'il écrivait. Et dit :

« -Kyrryu…

-Haaaaaaa ! »

Zero hurla en sursautant ! Son professeur le regarda étonner, et pour cause : pour faire hurler de peur le grand glacier Zero Kyrryu il fallait au moins être du niveau du directeur Kurosu. Le professeur observa son élève, qui avait reculé d'au moins deux mètres. Il tenta de le rassurer en posant une main sur son épaule.

« -Zero, dit-il d'une voix douce, je ne vais pas te faire du mal.

-Je sais excusez moi professeur.

-Tu n'as à t'excuser. Mais dis moi, as-tu des problèmes ?

-Non professeur.

-Tu peux me le dire. Tu dors en classe, tu sursautes des qu'on t'appelle, tu a l'air perdu.

-…

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, merci professeur mais il n'y a rien.

-Bien, tu peux sortir c'est l'heure.

-Bien professeur. Bonne soirée professeur.

-Merci, a toi aussi. »

Zero sortit de la salle. Alors même les profs remarquaient son changement d'attitude. Il avait peur que Kaname est deviné ses sentiments. Il n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir ces réflexions qu'une paire de bras musclés le tirèrent vers l'arrière. Zero reconnu l'odeur de leur possesseur. Le corps de Kaname se pressa contre le sien, et il sentit son cœur s'accélère au contact du vampire. Kaname le regarda en souriant puis, se pencha vers son visage et l'embrassa tendrement. L'argenté se détendit et le vampire en profita pour le plaquer contre le mur et approfondir le baiser. Zero gémit et passa ses mains dans le cou du vampire se collant plus à lui, tandis que celui-ci passait ces mains sous sa veste d'uniforme. Zero souhaitait se fondre en Kaname. La chauve-souris lui, désirait Zero plus que tout au monde, il passa les jambes de son Hunter autour de sa taille et continua de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle. Leur de front posés l'un contre l'autre, ils se regardèrent intensément, toujours aussi collé serré. Puis Kaname prit la parole :

« - Alors comme ca, tu dors en classe ?

Je…Heum...J'étais fatigué.

Je t'ai prit trop de sang ? Je suis désolé mon ange. Tu as faim ? je peux demander au directeur de te laisser tranquille ?

Non, non ca vas ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

Si je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi qui le fera ?

…Heu… »

Ne savant pas quoi répondre Zero regarda sa montre et s'exclama :

« - Kaname, c'est bientôt l'heure du changement.

Hum, marmonna le Sang-Pur en plongeant son cou dans celui du Hunter.

Kaname, lâches moi. Je dois y aller. Tes amis vont s'inquiété.

C'est pas grave, répondit-il en frottant son nez contre son cou.

Et Yuuki vas devoir se débrouiller seule. »

A ses mots Kaname le relâcha, et Zero sentit son cœur se serrer. Dès qu'il parlait de Yuuki, Kaname partait au quart de tour. Zero retint ses larmes et commença à partir.

« -Zero.

Quoi ? répondit Zero d'une voix rauque.

Zero, mon ange, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire ! Et je pleure pas !

Si tu pleures je le sens dans ta voix, fit-il en se rapprochant.

Et alors ? hurla Zero ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes.

Je ne m'en fiche pas Zero, je tiens à toi, dit-il en enlaçant Zero par derrière.

…, Zero ne savait pas quoi répondre ses larmes commençaient à couler.

Mon ange, je n'aime pas Yuuki. Pas comme toi. Tu es plus important.

Tu le jures ? demanda en se retournant.

Oui, termina Kaname en l'embrassant amoureusement. »

Zero sécha ses larmes et tout deux partirent dans des chemins différents, mais aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué une pair d'yeux qui les observait lançant des éclaires.

* * *

Alors qu'en penser vous? Bien?Intriguant?Bof?Nul? Laissez vos impressions et merci de m'avoir lu jusque la

A bientot.


	4. Chapter 4

Voila le nouveau chapitre, certaines réponses a vos questions y seront, enfin j'espère ^^. Merci pour vos review et bonne lecture 3

* * *

Après avoir quitté Kaname, Zero se dirigea vers l'attroupement former par les filles de la Day class. Il se fraya un chemin dans la cohue et aida Yuuki à retenir les fans girls. Zero pouvait voir du coin de l'œil que Yuuki l'observait. Il était fatigué et ne voulait pas se justifier auprès d'une jeune fille qui était obsédé par toute rumeur ou secret que cette école pouvait cacher.

« -Les voila !, cria une des filles du troupeau »

Zero se contracta en voyant les portes s'ouvrir, il allait voir Kaname mais il ne pourrait pas l'approcher, cela le frustrais. Il voulait sentir le vampire près de lui à chaque instant, il rêvait de vivre toute sa vie dans ses bras protecteur. En pensant à cela, le visage de Zero se ternit. Ce qui ne manqua pas a Yuuki.

« -Alors comme ca, pensa-t-elle, cette fille fait parti de la Night class ! Hum, intéressant ! Et vu le regarde de Zero elle ne doit pas s'intéresser a lui… »

Elle fit signe à Takuma qui comprit qu'elle avait du neuf sur un de leur passe-temps, ils se rejoindraient plus tard. La Night class passa sans encombre et Kaname fut le dernier à sortir. Il adressa un sourire à Yuuki et passa près de Zero. Ils se frôlèrent les mains et ce contact rassura un peu le chargé de discipline mais en voyant le regard amoureux que lui envoya Yuuki, il se senti de trop, même si Kaname lui avait promis qu'il l'aimait plus, et si il mentait ? Le changement finit, Zero alla faire son tour de garde. Il pensait à Kaname et a Yuuki. La jeune fille avait de plus en plus de doutes. Il ne voulait pas la blesse mais ne voulait pas non plus lui laisser Kaname. Comment ferai-t-il pour vivre si Kaname l'abandonnerait ? _«- Bah pleures pas Zero, après tout je suis encore la moi. »_

BOUM ! Zero frappa le mur à coter de lui. « Sors de ma tête, hurla-t-il intérieurement ». Il souffla, son poing tremblait et du sang coulait un peu. Si il avait été dans une école normal il ne se serait pas inquiéter pour juste un petit saignement mas dans une école de vampire, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il quitta son tour pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Pendant que Zero se bandait la main, Yuuki et Takuma s'était retrouvé devant le bâtiment de cour. Ils parlaient à voix basse, sur un ton de confession :

« -Alors Yuuki, que voulais-tu me dire ?

-Takuma, j'ai trouvé qui Zero aime ! Chuchota-t-elle excitée comme une puce.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui, elle fait parti de la Night class !

-Tiens donc, fit-il en se plongeant dans une réflexion.

-Pourquoi tiens donc ? demanda-t-elle.

-Hein ? Ha, c'est juste que Kaname…

-Oui ?

-He bien lui…

-…se taisait-t-elle impatiente.

-…

-Takuma…menaça-t-elle.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il innocemment

- DIS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE CE QUE TU SAIS !

-T'énerves pas Yuuki, dit il ironiquement.

-Je ne m'énerve pas.

-Ha bon, bref Kaname-san est amoureux de _quelqu'un_dans la Day class.

-Ho ! Rougit-elle persuader que c'était d'elle que Takuma parlait.

-Hum tu sais qui est l'amour de Zero ?

-Non, malheureusement. Et, heu, toi ? Tu sais pour Kaname-sama ? Demanda-t-elle ressemblant à une nouvelle variété de tomate.

-Non plus, mais l'enquête commence.

-Oui.

-Bon je te laisse j'ai un rendez-vous.

-Ho ho ! Toi aussi tu a une amoureuse.

-Haha haha. Non la personne que je vais voir n'est pas vraiment mon type, ria-t-il »

Et sur ces dernières paroles il partit, laissant Yuuki seule. Elle prit la décision d'aller enquêter du coté de Kaname et voir si c'était bien elle, celle qui était dans le cœur de Kaname.

Le deuxième chargé de discipline avait finit de mettre ces bandages et recommença sa surveillance ennuyeuse. Il passa près de la maison du directeur et s'engouffra dans la clairière près du pavillon de la Lune. Il vit Takuma marcher dans les bois et sortit son Bloody Rose. Il grimpa dans un arbre et sauta de branches en branche pour sauter à terre a coté du vampire.

« -Tu ne devrai pas être en classe _vampire _? »

Takuma fut prit d'un frisson et se retourna.

« -Zero, quelle bonne surprise !

-Pour toi ce sera Kyrryu.

-Ho ca me vexe que tu me prennes pour un inconnu, mon cher.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je ne savais pas qu'on était marié ?

-Tu ne devrais pas rêver éveiller.

-Mais je ne crois pas rêver, fit-il en se rapprochant de lui.

-Recules et répons a ma question, ordonna Zero en se reculant toujours avec son Bloody Rose pointer vers le vampire.

-Ho que tu es terre a terre, bien je vais te le dire si c'est ce que tu souhaites. Je me promenais voila tout, le cour de la Night class vient d'être annulé. Je voulais parler à Kaname-sama mais Yuuki l'a tout de suite attiré dans sa chambre. »

Zero déglutit difficilement. « Attiré…._dans sa chambre_», il se pétrifia. Kaname lui avait donc mentit. Takuma le regarda fier de son petit effet et continua ne faisant pas attention au supplice du Hunter.

« -Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font dans cette chambre mais Yuuki avait l'air décidé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il sur un ton de confidences. Je ne sais pas trop a quelle heure ils auront finit leur, il mit exprès un temps de pause pour voir la tête déconfite de son vis-à-vis puis finit sa phrase avec une intonation moqueuse,_ affaires._ »

Zero ne tint plus il se retourna et s'enfuit. Takuma le sentit partir étonner il demanda :

« He ! Mais…Zero ? Zero qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Le Hunter ne s'arrêta pas et continua de courir.

« Zero ! »

Le cri de Takuma n'eut aucun effet, résigner il haussa les épaules et continua sa route.

Pendant ce temps Yuuki et Kaname s'étaient installés dans la chambre de celui-ci. Yuuki l'avait entrainé de force après les cours et le Sang Pur attendait patiemment que la jeune fille commence son discoure.

« -Désolé de t'avoir entrainé comme ça Kaname-sama, mais je devais te parler.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Yuuki, tu peux toujours me déranger, toi tu as le droit, répondit-il tout sourire.

-En fait je ne sais pas vraiment comment dire ça...

-Je peux peut être te faciliter la tache ?

-Heum… He bien, tu sais il y a pas mal de rumeurs en ce moment.

-Oui, c'est le syndrome d'avant St Valentin, tout le monde voit des couples et des gens amoureux partout, ajouta-t-il cyniquement.

-Oui. Sais-tu que certaines rumeurs te concernent ?

-J'en avais une vague connaissance, pourquoi ?

-La rumeur indique que tu aimerais quelqu'un…

-J'aimerais une personne, garçon ou fille ?

- ! Enfin Kaname !

-Tu es homophobe Yuuki ? fit-il avec une once de regret dans la voix.

-Non pas du tout, mais toi tu n'es pas gay Kaname rigola-t-elle.

-…Non en effet. Et donc cette rumeur vient de quoi ? Je serais curieux de savoir comment on pense que je suis amoureux.

-Tu ne l'es donc pas ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

-La n'est pas la question.

-Hum. He bien, Takuma m'a dit que ton attitude avait changée.

-Takuma, siffla Kaname, c'est lui l'origine de cette rumeur.

-Comme moi je suis l'origine de celle de Zero.

-Celle de Zero ?

-Oui. Tu n'es pas au courant ? Zero aime une fille de la Night class mais apparemment elle non. »

Kaname se tendit. L'amoureuse, c'était lui ? Oui bien sure mais comment Yuuki savait-elle tout ca ? En même temps elle vivait avec lui, et elle ne devait pas pouvoir imaginer Zero aimer un homme, comme elle ne pouvait l'imaginer lui. Elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'information sur la rumeur le concernant et elle devait être venue lui demander directement. Kaname sourit intérieurement, la jeune fille devait s'inquiéter pour lui, savoir si cette personne était une bonne personne.

« -Comment sais tu que cette personne n'aime pas Zero ?

-En regardant le tête d'enterrement qu'il faisait durant le changement de classe, elle devait se pavanée devant les autres garçons.

-…, Kaname se tut en imaginant Zero, son cœur se serra.

-Bref, ta rumeur dit que tu aimes quelqu'un de la Day class. »

Le cœur de Kaname s'arrêta dans sa poitrine. La rumeur avait trop d'éléments et si jamais on remontait jusqu'à Zero, leur relation était foutue. Kaname angoissa, si Yuuki savait tout cela signifiait qu'elle savait qui était cette personne.

« -La rumeur, coté vampire, dit aussi que cette personne a un sang d'une odeur délicieuse. »

Kaname se sentit piéger. Si ces compatriotes avaient sentit le sang de Zero, il était fichu. Ils devaient déjà savoir qui c'était. Ou pas sinon ils seraient déjà venu lui demander, surtout Rukia.

« -Kaname-sama… »

Kaname baissa les yeux vers Yuuki et sa plu grande peur venait d'arriver : elle le regardait avec tendresse et une légère peur habitait ces yeux. Elle mit sa main dans celle du vampire et demanda doucement :

« -Kaname m'aimes-tu ? »

Dans le bureau du directeur pendant ce temps la, une autre atmosphère envahissait la pièce. Le directeur avait un visage sérieux et il regardait impassiblement la personne assis devant lui.

« -Tu en es sure ?demanda-t-il.

-Certain je les ai vus s'embrasser a la sortie des cour de la Day class.

-Je vois.

-Que dois-je faire ?

-Je ne peux tolérer cela. Kaname doit être à Yuuki et Zero ne doit avoir personne d'autre que _lui._

-N'avait-il pas déjà prévenu Zero ?

-En effet mais il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir tenu compte.

-L'amour…

-Il n'avait pas le droit de le laisser faire, et Kaname n'aurait pas du se faire séduire. Cette histoire n'aurait jamais du arriver, grinça-t-il avec un rictus de colère.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ?

-hin hin, un sourire sadique étendit les lèvres du directeur. Kaname n'aura pas le choix, il laissera Zero pour Yuuki. Nous les feront souffrir et le plan initial reprendra sa place »

Ils se regardèrent et acquiescèrent puis commencèrent à élaborer un plan terrible qui s'intitulait : « Comment détruire Zero Kyrryu en utilisant Kaname Kuran tout en satisfaisant Yuuki ».

* * *

Voila pour la suite, dire qu'au départ c'était sensée être un oneshot O.o Je suis impressionner d'en être arriver si loin avec les quatre pages du début XD. Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cour d'écriture mais je pense ajouter une nouvelle histoire avant de poster le prochain chapitre désoler pour ceux qui attende la suite je sais pas quand je vais la mettre mais surement avant le 2 juillet car le 2...Je reviens en France pour les vacances!*trop contente* manga attendez moi! Bref ^^"" racontage de vie inutile... J'espère que vous avez aimer et que vous n'êtes pas trop déçut par la tournures des évènements! Envoyez moi vos impressions! Si vous le souhaiter bien sure!

A la prochaine ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Hehehe! La suite est arrivee! Merci pour vos review qui m'ont proposer des theory tres interessante sur la personne mystere qui epiait nos deux protagonistes (voila que je parle comme ma prof de francais O.o). Dans ce chapitre quelques une de vos questions vont trouver leur reponses. Pas toute sinon y a plus de suspens.

Enjoy!

* * *

Pendant ce temps la dans la chambre de Kaname, l'atmosphère semblait figer. Le vampire regardait Yuuki interloquer. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il ne savait pas non plus quelle était la réponse à la question de la jeune fille. Aimais-t-il Yuuki ? Oui évidement mais l'aimais de manière amoureuse ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait surtout pas s'il l'aimait plus qu'un certain jeune homme argenté. Zero… Aimais-t-il vraiment Zero ? Il le pensait, il en était pratiquement sure mais Yuuki l'empêchait de voir ses sentiments. Il voulait protéger la jeune fille. Mais s'il agissait ainsi… C'est Zero qui souffrira. Kaname ne pouvait se résoudre à voir Zero souffrir par sa faute.

« -Yuuki, je…. »

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Kaname resta quelques secondes à regarder la jeune fille puis répondit.

« -Allo ?

-…

-Oui directeur ?

-…

-Oui elle est avec moi, dit-il en se tournant vers Yuuki, pourquoi ?

-…

-Vous voulez nous voir ? Pourquoi ?

-…

-Comment ? Mais attendez !

-Tut tut… »

Kaname interloquer se tourna vers Yuuki. La jeune fille avait un drôle d'expression sur le visage.

« -Yuuki, la directeur souhaites nous voir.

-Bien allons-y ! »

Elle sortit avec un sourire vainqueur de la chambre de Kaname.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard dans le bureau du directeur.

« -Kaname ! Yuuki ! Que je suis content de vous voir mes enfants ! Hurla la voix nasillarde du directeur

-Directeur. Dit posément Kaname.

-Salut papa !

-Yuuki tu veux bien être un ange et attendre quelques secondes, Papa doit parler affaires avec Kaname-kun.

-Oui Papa ! »

Yuuki sortit de la pièce et tout à coup le directeur perdit son sourire. Son visage devint froid et cruel, Kaname devina que ca allait barder pour lui. Le directeur ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit des photos qu'il jeta sur le bureau. Kaname les prit et écarquilla les yeux en les observant.

« -Je…

-Oui Kaname ? Tu as une explication à ca ?

- De quoi vous mêlez vous ! Nos vies ne dépendent pas de vos envies ! Nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons !cria Kaname.

-Ho alors ainsi tu aimes Zero ?demanda moqueusement l'adulte.

-Oui.

-…il fronça les sourcils. Tu me déçois Kaname, je croyais que tu aurais plus de gout !

-Comme Yuuki par exemple ? demanda ironiquement Kaname. Je ne l'aime pas !

-Mais tu l'aimeras quand même !hurla le directeur.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer. Je pensais que vous étiez plus ouvert que ca, ce soir je pars avec Zero.

-Hooo ! Une fuite a la Romeo et Juliette, laisse moi devinez c'est lui Juliette enfermer par moi son méchant papa ?il ria cruellement et ajouta, mais je suis ouvert vu que je permets tout a Aido et Kain mais vous deux non !

-Tant pis, je vous dis adieu, Kaname tourna les talons.

-Crois tu sincèrement que j'allais essayer de t'empêcher d'être avec Zero sans une bonne arme ?

-…Kaname se stoppa et se retourna ses yeux lançant des éclaires. Pardon ?

-Je ne pense pas que tu souhaites que Zero se fasses tuer n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment osez-vous le menacer !

-J'ose. Et si tu pars, j'oserai également déposer ces photos chez une certaine personne au ministère des vampires, une certaine personne qui aimerait avoir Zero pour lui tout seul.

-Vous bluffer, personne ne tuera Zero si il est avec moi !

-Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que Zero appartient déjà à quelqu'un.

-Comment ?

-He oui, ton petit Hunter était déjà destiner a sa naissance a appartenir a quelqu'un pour marquer la paix entre Vampires et Hunter, mais cela ne c'est jamais fait vu que ces parents ont été assassiner. Mais cette personne l'observe depuis toujours. Si Zero déclare sa flamme a qui que ce soit il mourra et appartiendra toute sa vie a cette personne en temps qu'esclave.

-…Il le sait ?

-Ho il ne connaît qu'une partie de l'accord.

-…Qui ? murmura-t-il.

-A quoi cela te servirais de savoir, meme un sang Pur comme toi ne peux pas le tuer.

-QUI ?hurla-t-il.

-…il souria cruelement. Bien, c'est toi qui l'as demandé. »

Le directeur se leva et murmura le nom du maitre du jeu à l'oreille de Kaname. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux, puis les referma en murmurant :

« -Non…non…ce n'est pas possible il est mort !

-Que tu crois, dit le directeur un sourire encore plus grand.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?murmura-t-il.

-Dans quelques minutes Zero arrivera, et j'annoncerai devant lui tes fiançailles avec Yuuki.

-Quoi ? Non vous ne pouvez pas faire ca !

-Si je le peux, sourit-il.

-Vous avez pensé à Yuuki ? Est-ce qu'elle acceptera ?

-Yuuki souhaite ceci depuis qu'elle et Takuma vous ont vu vous embrasser de manière dégoutante devant la classe de M. Daisuke.

-Quoi…

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Elle le savait depuis le début, c'est elle qui nous a aidés, Takuma et moi, à perfectionner notre plan.

-…Kaname anéantit ne savais quoi dire.

-Alors Kaname ta réponse ? »

Takuma parlait à voix basse dans le couloir :

«-Alors ?

-Alors quoi, répondit une vois trainante.

-Tu es satisfaite ? »

Un sourire cruel se dessina dans le noir.

« -Plus que satisfaite.

-Tu es sure et certaine qu'il va répondre par l'affirmative.

-Bien sure il ne va pas pouvoir s'empêcher de protéger son petit chéri, ricana la voix ironiquement.

-Quand meme, tout le monde te croit fragile alors que…

-Alors que je suis bien plus forte que qui que se soit dans cette école, le coupa la voix, oui en effet Takuma. La petite fille fragile n'est qu'une couverture. »

Tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit et le directeur en sortit.

« -Phase une, réussite, dit-il avec un sourire vainqueur. Takuma va me chercher l'autre. »

Et il referma la porte, Takuma se retourna vers l'autre personne qui dit :

« -Vas-y je veux le voir souffrir

-Quand je l'ai laissé tout a l'heure il était déjà anéantit de te savoir avec Kaname, mais tu t'en fiche de lui n'est-ce pas ? Ce que tu veux c'est le pouvoir. Hein Yuuki ? »

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire cruel avant de partir dans un grand rire machiavélique.

Zero avait finit sa course dans l'écurie, dans le box de White Lily. La jument hennit doucement à son approche. Elle s'approcha et lui mordilla les cheveux délicatement. Le hunter lui entoura l'encolure et s'approcha d'elle. Il resta ainsi câliner par Lily et a penser. Il pensa à Kaname, à Yuuki, a _lui_… Il savait que son histoire avec Kaname n'avait pas de future parce que le vampire ne l'aimait pas.

_« -Tu me suppliais dans ton sommeil, tu me suppliais de te tuer à sa place. »_

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Zero. Il pleurait son amour impossible et la mort de Kaname si jamais il osait lui avouer son amour.

Lily hennit doucement, comme pour le réconforter. Zero releva la tête et sourit a la jument et lui caressa les naseaux. Il soupira et s'assit dans la paille. La jument lui poussa le bras avec sa tête.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Lily ? »

Elle hennit et pointa de sa tête la réserve de pomme. Le hunter éclata de rire et plusieurs têtes animales se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la petite pièce. Il en sortit une pomme et la donna a Lily, mais aussitôt des hennissements envieux se firent entendre. Zero rigola et en distribua des pommes a chaque habitant de l'écurie.

« -Heureusement que vous êtes là, dit Zero se rapprochant de Lily. »

Il caressa son encolure et ses larmes recommencèrent a monter a ses yeux. Lily hennit doucement et frotta son museau contre sa joue. Il s'agrippa plus fort à son encolure et laissa couler sa tristesse.

« -Je l'aime Lily, mais pas lui… »

Lily répondit par un doux hennissement. Zero pleura silencieusement contre sa jument.

« -Kyrryu. »

Takuma… Il arrivait toujours au mauvais moment celui-là.

« - Qu'est ce que tu veux Takuma ? grogna-t-il essuyant discrètement ses yeux.

-Ho calmes-toi pas la peine d'être agressif !

-…

-Ca n'a pas l'air d'aller ?demanda-t-il ironiquement.

-Qu'est-ce que ca peut te faire ?

-He he calme-toi!

-…

-…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

-Hein ? Ha oui, le directeur veut te voir.

-…J'arrive…

-Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

-Il me le dira de lui-même.

-Il a dit tout de suite…

-C'est bon j'ai compris, j'arrive, pars devant.

- Tu veux faire un bisou d'au revoir au cheval de l'Enfer ?

-Elle a un prénom, cria-t-il, elle s'appelle Lily, alors tu dois l'appeler comme ca !

-Hoho ! Tu prends ca très a cœur, Kaname risque d'être jaloux, répondis-t-il moqueusement en fermant la porte.

-Que ? TAKUMA ! »

Mais le vampire était déjà loin.

Le Hunter arriva quelques minutes après. Il se figea en voyant que le directeur n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Il regarda Kaname puis ses larmes remontèrent en voyant Yuuki cramponner à son bras. Le vampire lui adressa un sourire d'excuse mais en voyant les yeux rougit de Zero il sentit son cœur se serrer. Est-ce qu'il savait déjà ce qu'on allait lui annoncer ? A cette pensée Kaname eu envie de jeté la sensu par la fenêtre avec son C***** de père et le serrer dans ces bras. Zero baissa les yeux devant ce merveilleux couple qui rayonnait de perfection.

« -Zerooooooo, hurla Yuuki avec un grand sourire hypocrite, Papa a quelque chose de très important à nous annoncer. »

Le Hunter se tourna vers le co... le directeur et attendis.

« -Assied-toi Zero.

-Je suis bien debout.

-Bien si tu le…Mais ! Ho ! Zeroooooo ! »

Tous le regardèrent étonner, avait-il enfin perdu son dernier neurone ?

« -Tu es encore allé voir White Lily ! Tu as plein de paille dans les cheveux tu es trop mignon comme ca ! cria-t-il en s'approchant du Hunter. »

Yuuki rigola comme une petite enfant et Zero acquiesça. Kaname se tendit, Zero allait toujours voir Lily quand il n'allait pas bien. Il mourrait de ne pouvoir le toucher. Le directeur enleva tendrement la paille des cheveux du jeune homme s'amusant du désarroi de Kaname. Ce dernier se retenait de commettre un meurtre sanglant. Il sentait ces sens vampiriques se manifester lorsque le directeur toucha Zero.

« Ne le toucher pas ! Vieux pervers ! C'est le mien ! Zero je t'en pris pardonne moi, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je t'aime si seulement je pouvais te le dire… »

Le directeur eu un grand sourire cruel en direction de Kaname.

« -Bien, dit-il, si je vous ai tous fait venir c'est pour vous faire une annonce fantastique !

-…tous attendirent.

-Kaname a demandé la main de Yuuki ! »

Zero écarquilla les yeux puis en murmurant « Ce n'est pas possible »tomba dans les pommes tandis que Yuuki cria de victoire.

* * *

Hehehehe. Je ne me savais pas aussi sadique. Vous laisser a un moment pareil, surtout que je ne sais pas quand je vais ecrire la suite... Surement bientot vous en faite pas =D Surtout que j'ai que ca a faire en vacance;D

Merci de m'avoir lu laissez ce que vous souhaitez laisser: impressions, commentaire, critiques, je prends tout pour ameliorer!

sur cette derniere parole A bientot ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Me voici de retour! J'espere ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre! Bonne lecture!=D

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, Zero s'éveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie. Il resta quelques secondes figé. L'infirmier s'approcha, lui posa des questions et l'asseyant sur le lit, lui fit passer des examens mais le hunter n'entendait plus rien. Il se répétait « Non…Non, Kaname n'a pas pu faire ca…Je l'aime, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait plus qu'elle…Pourquoi tu m'as mentit…Kaname… » L'infirmier le regardait fixement mais son regard était perdu dans les limbes de la tristesse, ses yeux s'humidifièrent rien qu'au souvenir de cet horrible moment.

« -Kyrryu-kun.

-…

-Kyrryu ?

-…

-ZERO ! »

Le patient sursauta et se retourna vers M. Heju, le regard mouillé, les yeux hagards l'infirmier s'inquiéta encore plus.

« -Kyrryu-kun, que t'es t-il arriver ?

-…

-Kyrryu, je ne peux pas t'aider si tu ne me raconte pas.

-…Zero baissa la tête vers ses genoux.

-Le directeur… »

Zero eu un sursaut de dégout.

« …Je disais le directeur a dit qu'il t'avait trouvé dans un couloir.

-…

-Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ?

-…oui, murmura Zero.

-Quoi, demanda-t-il en prenant une feuille de soin.

-Une pomme.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, tu le sais en plus.

-…oui monsieur.

-Tu as des soucis ?

-…Non, murmura-t-il faiblement.

-M. Daisuke est venu me parler, il te trouvait absent en cour.

-Non je vais bien.

-Tu sais, ca peut t'aider d'en…

-JE VAIS BIEN MERCI !le coupa sèchement Zero à la limite de la crise de nerf.

-…Bien Kyrryu-kun. Mais n'oublis pas qu'intérioriser cela ne vas pas t'aid…

-Je sais, le recoupa Zero en se relevant puis marchant vers la porte il ajouta, merci professeur au revoir.

-Attends Ze… »

BLAM ! La porte se referma derrière Zero. M. Heju resta interloquer, puis reprenant de la contenance il prit le téléphone de l'école.

« -Allo Mlle ? Passez-moi M. Daisuke s'il vous plait. »

En sortant de l'infirmerie, Zero se mit à courir la plus vite qu'il pu. Le soleil s'était relever, il n'avait aucune idée combien de temps il était resté dans les vapes. Il vit rapidement que sa classe allait vers la salle de cour.

« -Zero ! »

Yuuki. Zero accéléra encore plus et sortit du bâtiment.

« -Zero attends on a cour! Zero! Zeroooooo!"

Mais Zero ne voulait plus l'entendre, plus la voir, ni elle, ni personne. Et Zero s'enfonça dans la foret en direction de l'écurie.

Kaname avait envie de mourir, allonger sur son lit, dans sa chambre, ces habits de la veille, les yeux fermés, il pensait a la nuit dernière. Il avait fait souffrir Zero. Il avait anéantit Zero, en même temps que lui-même. Il avait tout gâché. Il aurait pu se battre, kidnapper Zero et s'enfuir mais il était lâche, en entendant le nom du _maitre_ de son ange, il avait prit peur. Apres que Zero c'était évanouit, il avait vu le vrai visage de Yuuki, il en était dégouter. Elle l'avait empêché de prendre son amour dans ces bras. Elle l'avait gardé près d'elle, regardant Zero moqueusement et lui chuchotant cruellement « Tu n'as plus a t'occuper de lui, tu m'aimes non ? Si tu t'approche encore de lui, je _lui_ dirait.» Kaname n'en pouvait plus. Tout à coup il entendit un cri « Zero ! ». Kaname ouvrit les yeux et se précipita à sa fenêtre, juste a temps pour voir Zero courir en direction de la foret. Kaname savait d'instinct que son ange irait tout de suite voir Lily après ce qui venait de ce passé. Il voulait le rejoindre, mais il savait que Takuma l'espionnait pour Yuuki, et si jamais elle l'apprenait…Un frisson glacer traversa le corps de Kaname rien qu'a la simple pensée de ce que cette diablesse ferait a Zero. Il resta un instant à regarder la foret avant de murmurer « Je t'en merde Yuuki. » et de sortir de sa chambre en courant.

Takuma vit Kaname sortir en courant de sa chambre. Il ne bougea pas, le regarda simplement partir, plein de regrets. Il n'aurait jamais du aider Yuuki et le directeur Kurosu mais il n'avait pas eu le choix, c'était ca ou Shiki. Il baissa les yeux et cacha sa honte. Quand deux bras entourèrent sa taille.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as Taku ?

-Shiki.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde dans le couloir ?

-… »

Shiki poussa Takuma et vit Kaname descendre l'escalier.

« -Tu sais Takuma ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je sais que tu a trahit Kaname pour moi et il le sait aussi.

-Il…Tu…Vous le saviez ?

-Oui, il l'a deviné lorsqu'il a vu ton regard en voyant Zero s'évanouir, il m'a convoqué dans son bureau et il m'a tout raconté.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'après toi pour tout arranger, demanda-t-il au bord des larmes.

-Chuut, ne pleure pas Taku, dit Shiki en serrant Takuma dans ces bras, la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est les couvrir pour qu'ils puissent se voir.

-Ca fait un peu Romeo et Juliette, rigola Takuma.

-Oui, ce pervers de directeur avait raison, sourit Shiki. Aller Taku, on vas les aider et avec Kaname on vas chercher un moyen de rompre le lien de Zero.

-Oui… »

Shiki embrassa amoureusement Takuma et le fit rentrer dans leur chambre.

La porte de l'écurie s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Zero en larmes. Tous les chevaux se tournèrent vers lui. Lily hennit doucement a la vue de son ami et Zero se précipita vers elle en pleurant. Aucun animal n'émit aucun son, ils regardèrent le Hunter pleurer doucement contre la jument. Il s'accrochait à sa crinière pour ne pas tomber. Lily frotta son museau contre lui et ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi jusqu'à ce que Zero dise :

« -Pourquoi il m'a fait ca Lily, pourquoi ? Dire que j'aurai été prêt à tout pour lui, même à quitter l'académie. Il fit une pose pour respirer entre ces larmes puis reprit, Je l'aime. Même si il m'a fait mal, je l'aime. Je … Je n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir, alors qu'il a brisé mon cœur, j'en veux a Yuuki, je déteste Yuuki ! Ainsi que le directeur, mais je l'aime toujours. »

Il se resserra contre Lily et répéta comme une douloureuse litanie « Je l'aime, Je l'aime » Il était tellement plonger dans sa tristesse qu'il n'entendit pas la porte fermer doucement, ni vit Kaname l'observer silencieusement le regard malheureux. Il se décida à parler.

« Zero… »

L'argenté sursauta se retourna et cria :

« -Toi ! Vas t-en ! Vas t-en ! Je ne veux pas te voir !

-Zero écoute moi ! ordonna Kaname en s'approchant de lui.

-NON vas t-en ! Vas la rejoindre ! cria Zero en se reculant.

-Zero ! »

Kaname essaya d'attraper Zero mais Lily s'interposa en soufflant fortement par ces naseaux. Kaname grogna sauta par-dessus la jument qui trop surprise resta immobile pendant deux minutes, il attrapa Zero et le serra dans ces bras mais le hunter, même si il le voulait, ne se laissa pas faire.

« -Lâches-moi ! hurla Zero en martelant le torse de Kaname de coup de poings. Lâches moi ! Lâches moi !

-Zero ! Zero écoutes moi !

-NON tais-toi ! Tu m'as mentit ! Tu m'as trahit, cria-t-il en pleurant, tu m'as…sa voix se brisa et il éclata en sanglot.

-Chuut… Chut, mon ange. Je sais, je sais tout ce que je t'ai fait, je me rend compte du mal que je te fais et croit moi cela me fait tout aussi mal.

-Alors…il hoqueta à cause des larmes. Alors pourquoi tu a fait ca ?

-Je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-A cause de quoi.

-Zero tu sais très bien à cause de _qui_.

-….Non…C'est à cause de _lui_. C'est toujours _sa _faute ! POURQUOI ? Pourquoi moi ? hurla-t-il. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu_'il _me prenne tout ceux que j'aime ?

-Il ne nous aurai pas Zero, parce que Takuma, Shiki et moi cherchons un moyen de biser le lien.

-Takuma ?

-Yuuki l'avait entrainé car elle avait une preuve solide que _cette_ personne désirait tuer Shiki et qu'elle pouvait l'en empêcher.

-Alors Takuma et Shiki… ?

-Oui, ils sont ensemble.

-Et vous trois aller trouvez un moyen de briser ce maudit lien ?

-Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te récupérer, pour t'avoir a pour moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu le sais non ? Je te l'ai déjà dit.

-Alors redit le moi.

-Je t'aime, murmura Kaname en souriant tendrement tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulait sur les joues de l'argenté.

-Moi aussi, Kaname, je t'aime. »

Kaname sourit, Zero lui rendit en frottent ses yeux mouillés. Le vampire lui releva la tête et l'embrassa doucement. Il se détacha des ces lèvres et le serra dans ces bras. Il restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Lily pousse Kaname de sa tête pour s'approcher de Zero, ce qui amena un fou rire incontrôlable au deux amoureux.

« -Alors Lily tu es jalouse ? Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te le piquer ton Zero ! dit Kaname essouffler de son fou rire.

-Lily est comme ma meilleure amie, avoua Zero. Elle me protège et elle m'écoute… si je vais piquer des pommes dans la réserve !

-Haha haha ! »

Zero admira Kaname rire et ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir bien, comme lorsqu'il était dans ces bras, exiler du monde extérieur.

« -Je sais à quoi tu penses.

-Ha oui ? répondit moqueusement Zero.

-Oui. Tu pensais qu'on était bien ici tout les deux.

-Exact, sourit le Hunter. »

Kaname reprit Zero dans ces bras et l'embrassa d'abord chastement puis plus langoureusement. Le collant contre lui, il entra sa langue dans sa bouche faisant gémir le Hunter qui s'accrocha plus au cou de Kaname. Le vampire enleva la veste d'uniforme de Zero et passa ses mains sous sa chemise. Zero frissonna, ouvrant un peu plus la bouche pour que sa langue accueille mieux sa consœur. L'argenté débarrassa le vampire de sa veste et déboutonna son col de chemise puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Celui-ci lui rendit la pareil en enlevant tout les boutons de la sienne et caressa son dos le faisant trembler. Quand tout a coup :

« -KANAME ! »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Shiki survolter suivit par Takuma qui tenait un téléphone dans sa main. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la scène rougissant. Les deux amants sursautèrent, Kaname frustrer et en colère, Zero rougissant récupéra sa chemise et se cacha derrière.

«-Heu…commença Shiki, Nous n'interrompons rien d'important ?

-Si…commença froidement Kaname, ca a intérêt à être urgent !

-Kaname calmes toi, murmura Zero en lui prenant la main ce qui fonctionna.

-Kaname, c'est urgent, dit calmement Takuma.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, soupira Kaname.

-He bien… »

Shiki fut interrompu par la sonnerie de téléphone de Takuma.

« -Voila ce qui se passe Kaname, expliqua-t-il, elle appelle Takuma pour te surveiller.

-Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas alors ! dit le Pur-sang commençant à s'énerver de ne pas avoir son moment tranquille avec son amour.

-On ne pouvait pas le faire sans que tu sois a coté de nous, elle va demander à te parler et si tu n'es pas a coté de nous on aurait mit plus de temps à te trouver pour te la passer…elle aurait été tout de suite venir chercher Zero.

-…Kaname resta silencieux regardant Zero.

-C'est bon réponds lui, fit Zero avec un sourire triste.

-…Kaname soupira prit la main du Hunter dans la sienne et ordonna, Takuma réponds lui.

-Bien Kaname. »

Takuma appuya sur la touche verte de son portable et le mit à son oreille. Un sourd aurait pu entendre la voix de Yuuki.

« -TAKUMA !

-Yuuki.

-POURQUOI AS-TU MIS AUTANT DE TEMPS A REPONDRE ?

-J'étais avec Shiki ?

-ET ALORS ? TA PRIORITE C'EST DE SURVEILLER KANAME, COMPRIS ?

-Oui.

-BIEN ! PASSES LE MOI ! »

Il passa le téléphone à Kaname qui ne lâcha pas un instant la main de Zero.

« -Allo ?

-Kaname-sama ! Mon chéri comment vas-tu ? dit Yuuki miraculeusement calmée.

-Je vais bien. Pourquoi cet appel ?

-Je voulais juste entendre ta voix ! Tu faisais quoi ?

-Je signais des papiers. Tu ne devrais pas être en cour ?

-Si mais la c'est la pause déjeuner ! Dis Kaname on se voit ce soir ?

-J'ai cour ce soir.

-Maiheu t'es méchant, Kaname pouvait très bien imaginer la fausse moue boudeuse qu'elle faisait a cet instant.

-Bon à plus tard Yuuki.

-Oui à plus tard M. le Méchant. »

Le vampire raccrocha et lança son téléphone à Takuma. Il prit Zero contre son torse et lança :

« -Takuma, toi et Shiki allez rentrer au pavillon de la Lune et vous me préviendrez quand elle arrivera.

-Parce qu'elle va venir ?

-Elle ne peut pas me voir ce soir alors elle va s'arranger pour me coincer pendant la journée.

-Ok compte sur nous.

-Inventez une excuse n'importe laquelle mais retenez la le plus longtemps possible.

-Comment on fait pour te prévenir ?

-Je le saurais ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bien Kaname, à plus tard.

-A plus tard et…merci. »

Les deux vampires lui sourire avant de partir. Kaname embrassa les cheveux de Zero en le serrant plus contre lui. Le hunter releva sa tête et lui sourit malgré la tristesse qu'il ressentait à ne pas pouvoir être avec son vampire.

« -Kaname tu dois y aller, dit-il même si ca le tuais.

-Je sais…On se reverra cette nuit je te le promet.

-Je te fais confiance, dit-il en souriant. »

Ils se séparèrent après de nombreux baisers langoureux qui avaient le gout amer de la séparation.

* * *

Hehe!^^ Est-ce que notre couple prefere va pouvoir continuer? J'espere ne pas en avoir decut avec le retour de Takuma du bon coter mais je l'aime bien! J'espere que ca vous a plut et peut etre que quelques uns ont deja deviner qui etait la personne mystere! Enfin pas beaucoup j'espere sinon y a plus de suspens! A bientot et merci de m'avoir lu!=D


	7. Chapter 7

La suite est arrivee! Desole pour l'attente =D Ce chapitre et un peu moins loin que le precedent mais je me rattraperai avec le suivant! Bonne lecture

reponse au review anonyme:

Aschen-OUi il vas etre a un moment confronte a _lui_ et il y aura d'autre moments fleur bleue entre Kaname et Zero ^^ Si tu as deja un doute pour _lui_ je crois qu'il sera confirmer avec ce chapitre =D Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Kaname rentra dans sa chambre. Il prévenu Takuma et Shiki qu'il était rentré et il resta assis a signer des papiers. Il eu à peine le temps de prendre son stylo que la porte claqua.

« -Kaname-sama ! »

Yuuki entra en criant. Kaname la regarda, ferma les yeux, soupira un bon coup et répondit :

« -Yuuki. Tu ne devrais pas être en cour ?

-Si mais Kaname j'avais trop envie de te voir ! dit-elle avec une voix de petite fille.

-Yuuki, soupira-t-il, je travaille.

-Maiheu ! Arrête un peu ! Vient avec moi. »

Kaname soupira encore une fois. Et s'installa avec Yuuki sur le canapé, collé au mur face à la fenêtre. Yuuki s'approcha du vampire et se colla à lui. Kaname essaya de se reculer mais elle s'agrippa encore plus à son bras.

« -Kaname…

-Quoi ?

- Embrasses-moi !ordonna-t-elle en fermant les yeux et en tendant ses lèvres. »

Le vampire eu un rictus de dégout, se détacha de la jeune fille et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Yuuki eu un son outré et elle se leva en criant :

« -KANAME ! EMBRASSES MOI TOUT DE SUITE !

-Non Yuuki, dit tranquillement Kaname.

-Comment ? Non ? Pourquoi ? dit-elle en essayant de l'émouvoir avec des larmes et une voix plaintive.

-Tu sais très bien pourquoi. Tu me dégoutes Yuuki. Tu sais très bien que si je devais embrasser quelqu'un jusqu'à la fin de ma vie tu prendrais la dernière place.

-Et le premier serait Zero ?

-Pourquoi poses-tu la question si tu connais déjà la réponse ? »

Yuuki eu un hurlement de rage et frappa Kaname au visage. Elle respira un bon coup pour se calmer et lui dit avec un sourire sadique :

« -Peut-être que tu l'aimes, mais rappelles moi qui tu vas épouser ?

- ! Kaname grinça des dents.

-He oui Kaname, tu as accepté le marcher. Embrasses –moi ou ton Zero d'amour vas finir dans le lit de son _maitre_.

-Tu es …

-Oui, oui je sais. Alors ta réponse ? »

Kaname ferma les yeux un instant et se pencha vers elle. Il embrassa chastement sur les lèvres mais tout d'un coup il sentit un flash sur sa peau. Il ouvrit les yeux en se détachant très vite d'elle et vit dans sa main un téléphone portable et sur l'écran une photo…Une photo de lui embrassant Yuuki. Il écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Yuuki eut un sourire vainqueur et dit en partant :

« - Tu vois quand tu veux ! Et en plus j'ai un moyen de plus de faire souffrir Zero. »

La porte se referma laissant Kaname ébahit et immobile.

Zero était revenu en classe. Le cour de math de Mr. Daisuke continuait et Zero lui rêvait de la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait être avec Kaname. Il avait remarqué que Yuuki séchait et se demandait quelle excuse elle avait bien put servir pour que le prof la laisse partir. Il ne remarqua pas les regards que son professeur lui jetait de temps à autre. Zero rêvait encore et toujours d'un monde meilleure sans _lui,_ sans Yuuki, sans le directeur, sans la guerre Vampire/hunter. Zero finit par s'endormir avec pour seule paradis, l'image de Kaname.

Il fut réveillé une demi-heure plus tard par une main sur son épaule. Il se releva et vit le regard de son professeur sur lui.

« -Kyrryu, tu te sens bien ?

-…Oui, professeur dit lentement Zero.

-Tu es sure ? L'infirmier m'a téléphoné et m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ce matin. »

Zero observa son professeur : grand, la peau tannée, les cheveux roux et de grand yeux verts. Il était plutôt jeune pour son âge mais il était tout aussi sévère qu'un prof d'avant retraite. Le jeune homme baissa la tête lorsque leurs yeux rentrèrent en contact.

« -Zero…

-…

-Si quelque chose te tracasse tu peux m'en parler.

-je n'ai aucun problème, répondit sèchement le hunter.

-Ce n'est pas mon avis…

-…

-Ni celui de…

-ZERO ! »

M. Daisuke fut coupé par Kaname qui arrivait du pavillon de la Lune. Il se plaça derrière Zero, qui n'en revenait pas, et plaça un bras possessif autour de sa taille. Zero trop occuper à regarder son vampire, complètement surpris de son initiative, ne vit pas les deux hommes se lancer des regards meurtriers.

« -Tu es un élève de la Night class ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda M. Daisuke.

-Cela ne vous regarde en rien…_professeur_, dit-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Je pense que si. Vu la façon dont tu tiens mon _élève_, je suis en droit de me poser des questions.

-Je ne pense pas non. Ce qu'il fait ne vous regarde en rien. Il est plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec _vous_, fit-il avec un sourire cynique.

-Kaname…commença Zero

-Ne crois-tu pas que c'est a lui de juger qui lui conviendrait mieux…Kaname Kuran, le coupa M. Daisuke.

-Il a l'air d'avoir déjà choisi ne croyez vous pas ?

-Kaname, reprit Zero, nous allons nous en aller. Bonne journée professeure. »

Zero tira Kaname par le bras, coupant à une conversation plus que bizarre. Les deux autres hommes s'envoyèrent un derniers regard meurtrier puis Kaname détourna le regard pour se concentrer sur son hunter qui le tirait vers la cour. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un coin à l'ombre d'un grand arbre et Zero commença à parler :

« -Kaname. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as prit ? M. Daisuke est le professeur le plus… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase car Kaname l'avait déjà embrassé pour le faire taire. Il serra son Zero dans ses bras et lui dit en se détachant :

« -Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi s'approche de toi.

-Mais ! Il écarquilla des yeux, enfin Kaname ! C'est mon professeur !

-Et alors ! Tu es humain.

- ! Kaname, menaça Zero, ce n'est pas parce que tu es un vampire que tu n'as pas tes faiblesses!

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire mon ange. Ne t'énerve pas. J'ai juste peur que si quelqu'un, beaucoup plus meilleure que moi, vient vers toi tu t'en iras. »

L'argenté eu un sourire tendre et prit son vampire dans ses bras. Kaname posa sa tête contre son épaule et le hunter lui murmura a l'oreille :

« -Kaname, cesses de te rabaisser. Tu es une personne fantastique. Déjà rien que pour me supporter il te faudrait un oscar ! Je t'aime, et je ne partirai pas. Même si quelqu'un de mieux que toi vient, même si je doute que ce soit possible, je ne te laisserai pas. Tu es le seul à vouloir de moi, finit-il les larmes au yeux. »

Le vampire, sentant les larmes de son amour, releva la tête et prit le visage de Zero dans ses mains. Il l'embrassa tendrement puis le serra de toutes ces forces dans ces bras. Puis il les fit tomber sur l'herbe surprenant le hunter qui s'agrippa à lui au moment de la chute. Kaname se plaça contre l'arbre et reprit Zero dans ces bras, ils étaient dans une bulle coupé du monde.

Pendant ce temps la, a la bibliothèque, deux autres vampires étaient occupés à trouver une solution au problème de leur maitre. L'un d'entre eux, posa un énième livre plein de poussière sur la table et soupira.

« -Takumaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Shiki ?

-Je m'ennui ! On ne trouve rien qui puisse nous aider dans ces livres !

-Patience Shiki, patience.

-Mais Taku… On a déjà fait la moitié de la bibliothèque en trois heures…

-Justement plus que trois autres heures et on aura finit !

-Maiheu !

-Shiki, je te promets que ce soir je ferai tout ce que tu voudrais si on termine ce soir.

-Entendu ! »

Et Shiki se remit à lire, la tête pleine d'idées a ce que Takuma allait endurerai ce soir. Quand tout a coup Takuma poussa un cri de victoire. Shiki se précipita pour lire par-dessus son épaule. Le livre qu'ils avaient sous les yeux datait de plus de milles ans. La couverture était encore plus poussiéreuse que les autres, et possédait une pierre bleu au centre. Le nom du livre était effacer et les pages jaunies. Les lettres étaient écrites en sang de porc d'après l'odeur.

« -Tu crois que… commença Takuma.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais le sort dit que ca ne peut être valable que si, l'être lié à rencontrer un amour véritable.

-Oui, mais la je n'ai aucun doutes la dessus. Par contre tu as vu tout les ingrédients !

-Oui, ca vas être difficile… Allons le montrer à Kaname-sama. »

Et les voila partit, le livre sous le bras sans ranger les piles de livres éparpilles au quartes coin de la pièce.

« -Tu es sure de toi Yuuki ?

-Oui _maitre_.

-Zero m'appartiendra avant la date prévue ?

-Bien sure. Je possède un élément qui fera voler en éclat leur couple.

-Bien, bien. Tu as ce que tu souhaites non ?

-J'ai la moitié, Kaname ne m'aime toujours pas.

-Ca viendra. Lorsque Zero le quittera pour moi, il se tournera vers toi.

-Hum…

-Ou bien…

-Oui ?

-Nous pouvons les faire souffrir encore plus ! »

Le monstre chuchota quelques phrases aux oreilles de la jeune fille et elle éclata de rire. Les deux yeux rouges du monstre brillaient d'envie « Bientôt Zero tu seras a moi ! »

* * *

He oui Kaname et Zero n'ont pas finit de souffrir... Est-ce que certain d'entre vous ont trouver qui etait le maitre de Zero? Dans le prochain chapitre je mettrais plus de details sur le lien que ces deux la ont. Comme d'habitude vos impressions sont les bienvenues! A bientot ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Pitiee, pardonner mon retard! Mais internet marche pas super bien en France TT^TT et puis j'ai acheter beaucoup de nouveau mangas alors bah... Je crois que certains comprennent=D

Voila bonne lecture=D

* * *

Les deux garçons étaient toujours enlacer sous le grand chêne. Kaname regardait tendrement le Hunter en lui caressant les cheveux. La nuit tombait peu à peu et tout devint calme. Ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas être déranger ni par les fans de Kaname, ni par Yuuki ni par personne d'autre. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. Le Soleil se cacha derrière la forêt entourant l'école et Kaname sentit que le poids sur son épaule s'était alourdit. Il sourit et embrassa les cheveux de Zero qui eu un grognement endormit.

« -Zero.

-Humm ?

-Tu as sommeil, demanda-t-il tendrement.

-Un peu.

-Tu devrais dormir plus la nuit.

-Si je dors plus, on ne se verra plus. »

Il rougit en se répétant ses paroles dans sa tête et le sourire du vampire augmenta.

« -Je pourrai venir te voir dans ta chambre, fit-il goguenard.

-Arrêtes ! dit la Zero-tomate.

-Tu es mignon quand tu rougis mon ange.

- Et toi tu es mignon quand tu souris ! »

Deux tomates bien mures se faisaient faces. Egalité. Zero tira la langue à Kaname mais il n'avait pas prévu que celui-ci en profite pour l'embrasser. Il resta un instant sans réaction avant de fermer les yeux et de participer au baiser. Kaname sourit et allongea Zero par terre toujours en l'embrassant. Il passa ses mains sous sa chemise. Zero gémit et passa ses mains dans les cheveux du vampire. Kaname s'enhardit par les mains de Zero dans ses cheveux et descendit ses mains aux reins du Hunter. Elle descendit plus bas mais fut interrompue.

« -Kaname ! »

Shiki et Takuma se tenaient devant eux. Kaname grogna et se leva pour les disputer tandis que Zero réajustait ses vêtements rougissant et frustrer. Mais le Sang Pur eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Shiki le coupa.

« -Avant que tu fasses passer ta frustration sur nous, est tu inconscient ? Tu es dans la cour ! N'importe qui aurait pu vous voir ! Tu veux que Yuuki donne Zero a…

-SENRI. Le coupa Kaname. Tu devrais savoir ou est ta place.

-Kaname, il ne voulait pas t'offenser, essaya Takuma.

-Silence, dit froidement Kaname.

-Kaname, commença Zero, ils sont la pour nous aider. Ils ne t'ont pas donné d'ordre, et ils ont raison NOUS n'avons pas été assez prudent. Calmes-toi, dit-il doucement en le prenant dans ces bras. »

La tactique de Zero fonctionna et Kaname soupira avant de s'excuser.

« -Excusez-moi.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

-Non pas grave du tout, on peut comprendre que tu sois à cran, ajouta Takuma.

-Que vouliez-vous ?

-On a trouvé une solution. »

Zero se figea. Une solution enfin ! Il resserra sa prise sur Kaname, sentant ses espoirs recommencer à briller. Kaname sourit tendrement, serra Zero dans ces bras, embrassa son front et dit :

« -Mon ange vas te coucher.

-Mais Kaname…

-Zero, je te raconterai tout demain, mais je veux d'abord vérifier pour que tu ne sois pas déçut. »

Le Hunter sourit à son amour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de paroles pour se comprendre. Kaname se pencha, embrassa chastement son ange et Zero partit. Le vampire le regarda puis se retourna vers le couple et dit :

« -Allons dans ma chambre pour être plus tranquille. »

Le trio s'en alla.

Zero arriva a sa chambre, il enleva sa veste et sa chemise quand soudain il sursauta en sentant une main dans son dos. Il se retourna vivement son Bloody Rose en main et fit face au directeur. Kaien Kurosu avait son habituel sourire hypocrite et un papier dans la main.

« -Bonjour mon petit Zero.

-Cassez-vous, dit froidement le Hunter.

-Ho mon petit Zero, tu es bien méchant moi qui venait prendre de te nouvelles, après que tu te sois fait plaquer par Kaname.

- ! Zero se mordit la lèvre.

-En même temps un noble ne pouvait pas rester avec un orphelin. Enfin bref, je viens pour parler affaires.

- Affaires ? répéta-t-il.

-Oui. Tu as rendez-vous.

-…

-Tu as compris de qui il s'agit ?

-Oui…

-Bien, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Quand ?

-Il te l'explique dans cette lettre, répondit-il en tendant le papier qu'il tenait dans sa main vers la tête du Hunter.

-Bien. »

Zero prit la lettre et attendit. Le directeur ne bougea pas d'un iota.

« -He bien ? Qu'attendez-vous pour partir ?

-Mais Zero-kun, il m'a ordonné de te surveiller nuits et jours a partir de maintenant.

-Comment ?

-Mais oui. Même quand tu, il se lécha les lèvres, te déshabilles.

-FOUTEZ LE CAMPS DEHORS DIRECTEUR PERVERS !

-Bien bien pas la peine de te fâcher ! Je m'en vais. Mais saches que je serai derrière cette porte à écouter la moindre de tes respirations et si ce n'est pas moi ce sera mon nouvel amant. Humm dès que tu le verras, je suis sure que tu penseras toi aussi qu'il est à croquer. Il est légèrement plus jeune que toi mais ne t'en fait pas j'aime les plus vieux aussi, dit-il en se rapprochant.

-DEHORS PERVERS ! »

Et le directeur partit se poster devant la porte de la chambre de Zero. Ce dernier souffla pour se calmer et déplia le papier.

_Mon cher petit Zero,_

_Je vois que tu n'as pas tenu compte de mes menaces et que tu es allé vers ce Kuran, ne t'inquiètes pas Yuuki prendra bien soin de lui. Elle a déjà tout planifié. Mon petit Zero, j'ai tellement hâte de voir ton corps grandit. Lorsque ta mère t'as vendu a moi, tu n'avais que quartes ans mais je savais que tu deviendras un très beau jeune homme qui se plierai a tout mes désires._

_Ho oui Zero, tu devras m'obéir. Au doigt et à l' œil quoique je demande. Ne m'en veut pas trop d'avoir installé des gardes du corps, mais c'est pour que les gens comprennent bien que tu es MA propriété. Je me languis de ta présence. Je veux pouvoir te toucher, te sentir, boire ton sang. Mais j'ai eu la désagréable nouvelle que Kuran l'avait gouté avant moi. Ne t'inquiètes pas cela n'arrivera plus. Et puis surtout, je te surveille. Je suis partout. Sous ton nez mais tu ne me vois pas._

_Dire que tes parents t'ont troqué contre la vie de ton frère. Ton frère qui est devenu un vampire malgré notre contrat. Mais toi au moins tu n'en as pas un, enfin pas pour l'instant._

_Maria m'a dit qu'elle s'amusait beaucoup avec ton frère, seras-tu ainsi ? Aussi docile que lui ? Mais je n'en doute pas surtout si tu veux que Kaname reste tranquille. Oui c'est une menace._

_Je suppose que le directeur Kurosu a du te dire que nous nous rencontrerons ce mois-ci. Pas n'importe quel soir, le 4 Mai au soir. Ce sera un soir de pleine lune. Le jour de ton anniversaire, n'est tu pas content ? _

_J'ai hâte de te voir. A bientôt et n'oubli pas je te surveille._

Zero, complètement abattu, lâcha la lettre et s'allongea sur son lit en pleurant.

Les trois vampires s'étaient réunis dans la chambre de Kaname. Ils s'assirent sur des chaises autours du bureau du Sang-Pur. Celui-ci présidait, un air sérieux au visage.

« -Bien, alors ? demanda Kaname.

-Alors on a trouvé une solution, répondit Shiki.

-Bien.

-Mais… commença Takuma.

-Oui ?

-Elle risque de te déplaire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il faudra que Zero le rencontre.

-… Etes-vous fous ? Je ne supporterai pas qu'il lui fasse du mal.

-Nous le savons mais il n'y a aucune autre solution, nous avons cherché partout, dit Shiki.

-Bon, soupira Kaname, et alors qu'elle est cette solution ?

-Tout d'abord est-ce que tu connais la nature du lien entre Zero et…

-Non, coupa Kaname.

-Bon. La mère de Zero à sacrifier son fils, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, a un vampire très puissant que nous connaissons tous, commença Takuma.

-Je sais ca, dit moi plutôt ce que je ne sais pas.

-J'y viens. Ce vampire recherchait un être humain pour faire de lui son calexa.

-Un calexa est un homme qui devient vampire pour rester toute sa vie auprès de son maitre, celui qui l'a transformé, pour le servir, expliqua Takuma.

-Le servir ?

-Oui, l'approvisionner en sang, vu que les calexa n'ont aucun besoin vampirique après leur transformation ils peuvent donner du sang a leur maitres. Ils assouvissent le moindre de ses désires matérielles, culinaire ou… sexuel.

-Mais dans le cas de Zero c'est un peu spécial. Vois-tu sa mère a voulut sauver le jumeau de Zero qui lui était destiner au maitre. Cet échange est possible mais il a un prix : Zero devra obligatoirement devenir le calexa du maitre et le servir comme esclave.

-… Et la solution ?

-C'est bien simple, le contrat n'a pas été respecter, Ichiju est devenu le calexa de Maria donc ca nous fait une brèche pour intervenir.

-Et comment ?

-Il faut que Zero boit une potion, appeler potion de vérité, et dise a son maitre qu'il aime, d'un amour véritable et indestructible, une autre personne mais elle n'est valable que si le maitre n'a pas tenu sa promesse.

-Parfait. Et cette potion elle est longue ?

-C'est la que ca se complique, pour qu'elle soit complète il faut qu'elle soit exposer a la lumière de la pleine lune pendant 20 minutes.

-Et la pleine lune n'est que le 4 Mai, bon nous trouverons un arrangement pour que Zero dise la vérité a son maitre commencer à rassembler les éléments de la potion.

-Bien Kaname. »

Shiki et Takuma se levèrent et commencèrent à partir. Kaname resta un instant silencieux avant de les appeler :

« -Takuma ! Shiki ! »

Ils se retournèrent et lancèrent un regard étonné au vampire.

« -Je voulais juste vous dire merci. »

Les deux autres lui adressèrent deux beaux sourires sincères avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Voila comme d'habitude vos impressions si vous en avez, vous etes pas obliger de penser quelque chose XD... POur savoir quand je posterais le prochain chapitre aller sur mon profile

Merci de m'avoir lue a bientot=D


	9. Chapter 9

Il est actuelement 3h30 du matin et je viens de finir ce chapitre=D*fiere*

J'espere que vous aimerez ce chapitre bonne lecture!

* * *

Les deux. Kaname se leva et sortit de sa chambre. Il marcha le long du couloir menant a la sortie du Pavillon de la Lune, réfléchissant a ce que lui avait dit ses deux acolytes. Soudain il entendit des éclats de voix venant d'une chambre. Il s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte. Il aperçut Aido et Kain se disputant.

« -Qu'est-ce que ca fait si les gens me regardent ? Criait le plus jeune.

- Rien du tout, si tu ne les excitais pas avec tes regards langoureux et tes œillades suggestives, ne grogna Kain.

- QUI A CHARMER LA SERVEUSE DU CAFE TOUT A L'HEURE ?

-Arrêtes de crier pour si peu, tu sais bien qu'elle a toujours été comme ca.

-Et toi tu sais bien que les gens de l'école ont toujours été comme ca à mon égard, alors pourquoi tu t'es énervé contre moi ? dit Aido au bord des larmes.

-Excuses –moi. »

Kain prit Aido dans ces bras et l'embrassa. Kaname les laissa à leurs occupations très intéressantes. Il pensa a la réaction qu'il aurait eut si Zero avait une foule de gens a ses pieds (ce qui aurait pu être le cas si il n'était pas aussi renfermer), surement la même que Kain. IL ne pouvait déjà pas supporter qu'une personne veuille s'approprier Zero alors plusieurs… Il sortit du pavillon et se dirigea vers les dortoirs, plus précisément la chambre de Zero.

Kaname arriva à destination et fut surprit de trouver un garde posté devant la porte de son amour. Il maudit le directeur et se prépara à entrer (le garde ne lui faisait pas plus peur que ca).

De l'autre coté de la porte, Zero était toujours allonger sur son lit. Ces larmes ne coulaient plus mais la position fœtale qu'il abordait, témoignait de sa tristesse. Il ressentait une énorme déchirure. Les mots cruels de la lettre l'avaient ébranlé plus qu'il ne voulait. Savoir que son sacrifice pour son frère était inutile et que sa mère elle-même avait demandé l'échange. Zero fronça les sourcils. A l'intérieur de son corps il sentait une douleur aigue apparaitre au niveau de sa poitrine. Le genre de douleurs qu'ont ne peut pas guérir, qui ne s'arrête pas. L'envie de se flanquer une balle dans le crane devenait tres tentante. Sa mère, l'aimait tellement, qu'elle l'avait offert a ce monstre. Son sacrifice avait tellement été utile, que ses parents était morts et que son frère s'était quand même retrouver avec un maitre. Il aimait un homme mais ne pouvait pas lui dire. Cet homme était actuellement fiancé à sa demi-sœur qui voulait le tuer. Son père adoptif l'espionnait vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre pour son maitre. Zero eu un haut le cœur en pensant a cette chose à qui il allait appartenir. Ha oui ! Il avait oublié de l'inclure dans sa liste macabre. Cette chose qui avait tout les droits sur lui a cause d'un lien établit a cause de son frère. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une voiture lancer a pleine vitesse sur une autoroute qui vas tout droit en enfer. Le hunter expira un grand coup et enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans l'oreiller espérant que sa vie le laisserai être tranquille le temps d'une nuit. Soudain une paire de bras l'enlaça à la taille. Il sursauta et se retourna son Bloody Rose en main. Lorsqu'il vit le visage si rassurant de Kaname il abaissa son arme et demanda comme pour être sure :

« -Kaname ?

-C'est moi mon ange, répondit le vampire avec un doux sourire

-Mais ? Le garde ?

-Tu me sous-estimes, ricana-t-il »

De l'autre coter de la porte on pouvait voir un jeune homme inconscient, attacher pieds et mains aux murs, un serre-tête d'âne sur la tête et une pancarte accrocher autour du cou ou on pouvait lire : « _**A l'attention du directeur Kurosu, les ânes ne sont pas des chiens de gardes efficaces. Je vous conseille de changer vos méthodes rapidement ou le pavillon de la Lune aura du saucisson d'âne à manger demain soir. »**_

Kaname éclata de rire en imaginant la tête du directeur, Zero ne pu en faire autant et se contenta d'un maigre sourire. Le vampire le remarqua se rapprocha de son amour. Il aperçut des rainures rouges dans les yeux anthracite et s'inquiéta.

« -Zero ? Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? »

Pour toute réponse le hunter lui tendit la lettre et attendit la réaction du vampire. Kaname prit la feuille et commença à lire. Plus il avança dans sa lecture, plus le vampire serrait la lettre de ces poings. Pour finir il déchira la lettre et la brula grâce à ses pouvoirs. Puis il s'asseya sur le lit et prit Zero dans ces bras.

« - Il ne te feras rien, affirma Kaname.

-Qu'il me fasse quelque chose, passe encore mais il a rompu le pacte qu'il avait fait avec ma mère.

-Normal, elle est morte, il en a profiter.

-Normal ? Tu trouve NORMAL toi de briser un pacte aussi important après le décès de la personne ? S'énerva le hunter.

-Calmes toi, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Pour une personne comme lui c'est normal de faire ca. Il est vicieux, il t'a écrit cette lettre pour te briser comme ca tu t'offriras a lui. Ton frère a finalement eu le destin qui l'attendait au début de sa vie.

-Ne parles pas comme ca ! hurla Zero au bord des larmes. Ce pacte, si mon frère n'a pas échapper a son destin, il est inutile ! JE suis inutile, incapable de sauver mes parents et mon frère !

-Mais…

-LAISSES-MOI FINIR ! Personne ne veut de moi ! Tu as Yuuki, pourquoi t'embarrasserais-tu d'un amour impossible qui te pourrira l'existence ? Tu dois être comme ma mère, tu préfère la simplicité. Elle a préférée mon frère a moi, sais-tu pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de faire des études de hunter à cause de sa maladie. Il valait mieux sacrifier celui qui retirait le pain de la table ! Ichiju était traité comme un roi a la maison a cause de son lien même lorsqu'il en fut délivré. Les gens de ma famille me regardaient comme un monstre. Pour eux je n'étais pas normal. Alors quand ma mère est morte j'ai pensé que je ferai ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu : protéger Ichiju du lien. Et ca n'a pas marché. Je m'étais juré que malgré les sentiments que j'ai pour toi je ne craquerais pas pour éviter que tu es des ennuis. Je n'apporte que le malheur, finit-il en éclatant en sanglot »

Kaname avait laissé Zero crier, sachant que ca lui ferai du bien de vider son sac, mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé l'enfance de Zero ainsi. Bien sure il savait que sa mère ne devait pas l'aimer énormément mais toute sa famille ? Il se mordit la lèvre et serra son hunter contre lui. Il le berça comme un enfant en lui chuchotant des paroles réconfortantes.

« -Mon Ange, n'y penses plus. Je suis avec toi, je resterai avec toi. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer Yuuki et tu le sais. Ta famille ne voyait pas a quel point tu es exceptionnel Zero. Je t'aime. Je sais que tu ne peux pas me le dire, mais je vais le faire pour toi. Je t'aime et tu m'aimes alors ne t'abaisses pas a dire que tu ne sers a rien. »

Zero ne pouvait pas lui répondre pour l'instant, il était trop occuper à pleurer de bonheur et de tristesse en sachant ce qui l'attendait pour le jour de son anniversaire.

« -Takuma et Shiki ont trouvé une solution.

-Vrai ? s'exclama Zero.

-Oui mais il faudra quand même que tu le vois.

-…Pourquoi ?

-Tu dois boire une potion de vérité puis dire à ton maitre que tu m'aimes.

-Tu sais a propos du lien ?

-Que tu es un calexa ? Oui je le sais.

-J'aurai du te le dire mais comme mon cas est spécial.

-Oui je sais. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas tout s'arrangera et je te promets une meilleure vie après que tout sera finit.

-Une meilleure vie ?

-Oui, que dirais-tu de vivre avec moi ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'aller à l'école car tu as déjà ton diplôme de Hunter et moi je ne crois pas avoir besoin de travailler.

-Vivre avec toi ? »

Zero n'en revenait pas de ce que lui proposait le vampire. Tout quitter pour être enfin tranquille. Oui mais et si au bout d'un moment Kaname se laissait de lui ? Et Lily ? Il allait la laisser toute seule avec ces cretins d'élèves qui la mettent en colère ?

« -Arrêtes de trop penser Zero. Je suis parfaitement confiant des sentiments que je te porte et Lily peut venir avec nous. »

Ce fut trop de bonheur pour le pauvre Hunter. Il se retourna et embrassa Kaname de tout son cœur.

De leur coter Shiki et Takuma avait commencé à rassembler les ingrédients pour la potion. Ils avaient commencé par ceux qu'ils pourraient trouver dans l'enceinte de l'école, c'est-à-dire un quart de la liste. Ils n'en voyaient pas le bout. Ils se trouvaient dans un des cachots sous le pavillon de la Lune entouré de caisses, étagères, objets en tout genre et meubles disloquer.

« -Takuuuuu ! fit la voix plaintive de Shiki.

-Quoi encore Shiki ?

-J'en ai marre de faire la poussière, tu ne veux pas qu'on aille prendre une douche ensemble plutôt ?

-Shiki. On n'a pas le temps pour ca.

-Mais Taku…

-Fin de la discussion, le coupa Takuma.

-Bon d'accord mais tu me devras un dédommagement ! Ronchonna-t-il. »

Takuma s'arrêta de fouiller et se dirigea vers Shiki. Celui-ci surprit voulut lui parler mais Takuma le coupa avec ces lèvres. Il l'embrassa un instant puis dit en se détachant :

« -Si tu travail bien, sans râler ni m'interrompre, tu en auras un comme ca toute les demi-heures et i tu es vraiment sage un peu plus qu'un simple bisou. »

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit sa phrase, Shiki empoigna un balai et balaya aussi fort qu'il pouvait sous le regard amusé de Takuma.

* * *

Voila! Laissez vos impressions, j'espere que ca vous a plu=D Plus que 2h30 avant que le soleil se leve *cour lire des mangas*...Je vais finir OtakuTT^TT(en fait je le suis deja XD)

A tres bientot^^


	10. Chapter 10

BONJOUR A TOUS ! Vous l'avez bien compris ce chapitre est la FIN de Under the moonlight. J'ai eu enormement de plaisir a ecrire cette fic et je remercit tout ceux qui ont lu cette histoire jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre !

Je vous souhaite une tres bonne lecture(surtout que ce chapitre est le plus long de toute l'histoire)

Reponse aux review anonyme :

Mystere- En effet tu vas enfin savoir qui se cache derriere tout ca. Merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'ici, j'espere que la fin te plaira bonne lecture.

Momow-chan-He bien tu arrives au bon moment vu que le dernier chapitre est la !^^ Merci pour ta review et j'espere que tu aimeras la fin. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Les jours passaient. Plus que deux jours avant l'anniversaire de Zero. Shiki et Takuma avait presque finit la potion, il ne restait plus qu'a la faire reposer sous la Lune. Kaname était de plus en plus inquiet et faisait passer son inquiétude sur ces congénère de la Night-class. Yuuki essayait de plus en plus de se mettre entre lui et son Hunter, elle lui avait même demandé de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle le demandait ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Zero quand a lui, restait la plupart de son temps avec Lily ou Kaname. Il avait peur. Très peur. Plus que lorsque sa famille fut tuée par Maria.

Aujourd'hui encore il devait aller en cour, après-demain ce sera son anniversaire. Il arriva en cour de math et aperçut Yuuki qui frimait devant ces copines :

« -Kaname est TELLEMENT gentil ! Il m'a offert une bague et il m'a embrassé !

-KYAAAAAAA ! TROP KAWAI ! Crièrent la horde de fan girl (**parenthèse de l'auteur : je n'ai rien contre les fans girl, vu que j'en suis moi-même une donc si vous êtes comme moi ne prenez pas cette remarque au sérieux =D)**

- N'est-ce pas ?reprit Yuuki, et en plus… »

Zero ne voulait plus écouter sa voix de crécelle. Il s'assit à sa place. Il avait légèrement mal au cœur a cause de ce que Yuuki venait de dire « Il m'a embrassé ! ». Zero avait envie de vomir. Même si il savait que Kaname faisait semblant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Le prof arriva et une longue journée de cour commença.

Kaname préparait quelque chose et Takuma pressentait que ca avait un rapport avec Zero.

« -Kaname pourquoi as-tu donné de l'argent au palefrenier ?

-Pour rien Takuma. La potion est-elle prête ?

-Bientôt, mais réponds moi !

-Je prépare notre départ.

-Votre depart ?

-Oui, je ne compte pas rester à l'école après cette histoire.

-Où allez-vous aller ?

-Quelque part. Takuma appelle le chauffeur je dois faire un tour en ville.

-Bien mais pourquoi ?

-Tu verras.

-Mais Kaname…

-Takuma, tu as beau être un ami cher je ne peux pas tout te dire maintenant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'aime faire planer le suspense, ria-t-il.

-Tu as ri… Tu as l'air plus détendu.

-Je suis heureux que cette histoire se termine.

-Moi également. Je pense que vous avez le droit d'être heureux.

-Merci Takuma.

-TAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !

-Ha ! C'est Shiki, je lui ai encore promit un dédommagement….

-Vas-y Takuma je m'en sortirai pour le choix de la bague.

-Oui oui… Attends une seconde… LA BAGUE ? KANAME ! »

Mais le vampire s'était déjà volatiliser. Shiki arriva à toute allure et bascula Takuma par terre.

« -Taku ! »

Le dit Taku ne pouvait à présent plus respirer étouffer par deux bras qui lui enserrait la poitrine. Shiki desserra sa poigne de fer et souleva le blondin dans ces bras et le porta comme une princesse.

« -Shiki…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda une tomate sanguinaire.

-Je te porte pour que tu viennes dormir avec moi.

-Shiki…

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Reposes moi !

-Attends on n'est pas encore arrivé et puis tu pèses rien du tout »

Takuma n'eut plus rien à ajouter et attendit bien sagement de se faire déposer sur le lit. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, Shiki s'allongea a coter de Takuma et le serra dans ces bras comme une peluche.

« -Shiki, je ne suis pas un nounours.

-Si tu es mon doudou. Je ne peux pas dormir sans toi, dit-il en déposant des baisers papillon dans le coup de Takuma.

-Shiki ! On va bientôt avoir cour et faut vérifier la potion !

-Taku arrêtes de stresser. La potion vas bien j'ai verifier et puis les cours on s'en fiche ! N'oublis pas que tu me dois plusieurs dédommagement.

-Hum. Tu savais que Kaname voulait partir avec Zero après cette histoire ?

-Oui je m'en doutais.

-Et tu ne m'as rien dit !

-Taku je croyais que tu voyais comment il était devenu surprotecteur avec Zero.

-Bah non !

-Et bien Kaname à bien changer.

-Pourquoi tu dis ca ?

-Parce qu'il rit maintenant.

-Hum, oui je l'ai remarqué.

-Il veut être heureux et rendre Zero heureux.

-Ils ont le droit de l'être après tout cela.

-Oui. Mais assez parler d'eux !

-Que ? »

Shiki plaqua les mains de Takuma au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa voracement. Et tout s'accéléra. Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient tout les deux pantelants sur leur lit, heureux.

Kaname entra dans sa voiture personnelle et s'assit élégamment sur la banquette arrière.

« -Ou allons nous Monsieur ?

-Chez le joaillier familial, dans la vingtième rue.

-Bien Monsieur. »

La voiture démarra et Kaname se détendit. Il regarda le paysage. Il pensa a sa prochaine vie, clame et douillette avec Zero. Il voulait que leur vie soit la meilleure possible.

« -Vous semblez plus détendu que d'habitude Monsieur.

-En effet vous avez raison Bob.

-Une raison particulière a cela ?

-Oui, je vais me marier. »

Zero se réveilla en sursaut, une main était poser sur son épaule et le secouait gentiment. Il leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert de son professeur de maths.

« -M. Daisuke ?

-Zero, tu as l'air de t'être encore endormit.

-Je…je suis désolé Monsieur, je manque de sommeil.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais le cour est finit.

-Ha…Heum…Merci. »

Zero rangea les papiers de son bureau mais se coupa le bout de l'index.

« -Ai ! »

Soudain M. Daisuke se figea. Ses yeux fixaient la plaie au doigt de Zero. Il se pourlécha les lèvres et se rapprocha du Hunter. Zero sentait son souffle sur sa peau. Il recula mais buta contre son bureau.

« -Monsieur ? demanda la voix légèrement inquiète de Zero.

-Tu devrais faire plus attention, Zero. Ton sang est précieux, ce serait bien que tu le garde pour les grandes occasions, répondit-il avec une voix rauque.

-Heu…oui

-Bien. »

Le professeur se baissa, son souffle se mêla à celui de Zero qui était légèrement terrifié. Il murmura sur les lèvres du Hunter :

« -Rappelles-toi à qui tu appartient.

-QUE ! Essaya de crier Zero mais il fut couper. »

Deux lèvres voraces se jetèrent sur les siennes. Zero essaya de le repousser mais M. Daisuke l'en empêcha en attrapant ses mains et les bloqua derrière lui, sur le bureau. Le hunter resta pétrifier. Il se debattit mais rien ne fit bouger son agresseur. Puis il sentit qu'on lui donna un coup sur la tete et il s'évanouit.

Le professeur eu un sourire machiavélique. Il porta Zero sous le cerisier de la cour et l'allongea dessous. En partant il murmura :

« -Bientôt Zero, ta vie ne sera plus que douleurs et pleurs. »

« -Shiki lèves toi !

-Mais Takuuuuuuuu….

-Je ne le répéterai pas ! La nuit vient de tomber.

-Mais je te dis qu'on a le temps !

-Shiki…

-Ok, ok… »

Shiki se leva du lit et s'habilla a la vas vite puis rejoignit son amant devant la porte.

« -Elle ne va pas s'envoler cette potion, grogna-t-il.

-On ne peut pas la faire rater et tu le sais.

-Je sais mon cœur mais par pitié, détends toi, tu es encore plus irritable que Kaname quand Zero est en cour.

-Ho ca vas, grogna le deuxième vampire en ouvrant leur porte de chambre »

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent dans le cachot de la night class. La, une fenêtre avait été ouverte et elle laissait entrer les rayons lunaire. Un chaudron en or massif reposait sous cet éclairage mystique. Le liquide intérieur était rouge carmin, comme du sang sauf que c'était loin d'être ce liquide tant convoiter par les vampires.

« -Il sait ce qu'il y a dedans ?

-J'espère pas, sinon il refusera de l'avaler.

-Je stresse, ce n'est pas moi qui vais boire ce truc immonde, ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir faire face a ce monstre et ce n'est ni mon petit ami qui y va mais je stresse quand même.

-Je sais Takuma, c'est normal, tu as tellement mit ton cœur dans cette histoire que tu ne peux plus t'en séparé.

-Hum… J'ai juste…il s'arrêta cherchant ses mots.

-Je sais moi aussi.

-Hum…BON ! Et si on finissait la mixture ?

-Oui ce serait une bonne idée. Courage plus que quelques heures et c'est bon.

-Oui ils seront enfin ensemble pour toujours.

-Et nous aussi.

-OUI ! dit Takuma avec un grand sourire »

Ils s'assirent face au chaudron et commencèrent à touiller la mixture rougeâtre. Le liquide bouillonnait, pour que la potion soit réussite ils devaient tourner chacun une moitié du chaudron en même temps. Quelques minutes passèrent dans le plus grand des silences avant que Shiki ne le rompit demandant :

« -Quelle heure est-il ?

-Onze heures et quart. »

Zero se réveilla en sentant un liquide froid sur son visage. Sentant sa tete tourner, il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se trouver face à face avec Yuuki.

« -He bien tu te réveilles sale monstre ? »

Yuuki eu un sourire cruel. Elle tira les cheveux de Zero, qui encore sonné par son coup a la tete, ne put que se débattre comme une fillette. Elle le leva sur ses genoux et tirant toujours ses cheveux elle murmura :

« -Ecoutes-moi bien, Kaname est a moi ! Il n'en a rien à faire de toi ! Il n'a pas besoin d'un boulet enchainé à lui comme un pendu a son fil.

-T'avais pas plus gaie comme comparaison ? grogna-t-il.

-La ferme ! Tu n'es pas en mesure de m'insulter ! Je te le répète une dernière fois, Kaname est à moi ! Tu as intérêt à aller à ton rendez-vous de ce soir.

-Tu n'en as pas marre de te répéter Yuuki ? Et tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner !

-Ha bon, et qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

-Kaname m'aime pour ce que je suis.

-Et il te l'a dit ?

-OUI ! dit Zero avec un regard franc. »

Yuuki sembla perdre un peu de sa contenance mais se ressaisit pensant à la tête que fera le Hunter lorsqu'elle sortira son dernier argument.

« - Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'il ne te mentait pas ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il me mentirait ?

-Parce que vois-tu il m'a avoué son amour l'autre jour. »

Zero perdit son sourire. « Non ce n'est pas possible il a du lui mentir pour la tromper. Mais s'il est capable de faire semblant avec elle… Non ! Il ne devait pas s'imaginer tout ca, Kaname ne peut pas faire semblant, pas après tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui ! Mais… Non ne pas penser ! Ne pas y penser ! »

« -Et oui mon petit Zero. Il m'a dit qu'il t'aidait seulement pour aider ton maitre.

-Tu mens.

-Ho non sale calexa, figures-toi qu'il m'embrasse des que je lui demande et il a déjà couché avec moi. »

Le visage de Zero se décomposa. « Non, je ne dois pas m'y laisser prendre, c'est un mensonge. »

« -Je ne mens pas du tout mon petit calexa.

- Prouves –le.

-Je savais que tu me demanderais ca.»

Yuuki eu un mauvais sourire et sortit son téléphone portable et montra le fond d'écran. Zero écarquilla les yeux. Sur le fond d'écran il y avait une photo. Une photo de Kaname. Kaname embrassant Yuuki.

Kaname était revenu de ses emplettes et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il allait envoyer un sms a Zero lorsqu'il en reçut un de la part de Yuuki : « Rejoins- moi au cerisier. ». Il leva un sourcil interrogateur au message qui n'éclaira pas plus sa lanterne. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut encore celle-là ? »

Il se précipita à l' endroit demandé. Il n'avait pas envie mais il savait que s'il n'y allait pas dans la minute qui suivait il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à Zero. Il arriva au cerisier et aperçut Yuuki. Il s'approcha et demanda :

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Embrasses-moi Kaname-sama. »

Kaname accorda à sa requête, bien obliger de le faire tant que la potion n'était pas prête. Il ne remarqua pas deux gemmes argentées remplies de larmes qui regardaient la scène effarées. Les deux se séparèrent, Kaname retint un hoquet de dégout.

« -Alors Zero tu vois bien que je ne t'avais pas mentit. »

Kaname écarquilla les yeux. « Zero ! ». L'argenté sortit de la pénombre, de ses yeux ruisselaient des larmes de tristesse. Yuuki souria et dit :

« -Bon bah je vous laisse, à plus tard Kaname chéri ! »

Elle partit laissant les deux.

« -Mon Ange…

-Tais-toi, le coupa Zero.

-Zero mon ange…

-Tais-toi je ne veux plus t'entendre !

-Zero je n'ai pas eu le choix !

-Je ne te crois plus !

-Mais…

-Tu es comme EUX ! Tu me prends pour un MONSTRE ! Je n'ai jamais eu le choix, je le savais bien personne ne pouvait m'aimer… Personne…m'aimer… Ses phrases furent entrecoupées par ses sanglots.

-Mon ange je t'en supplie tu dois me croire.

-NON ! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE CETTE HISTOIRE !

-Zero calmes-toi.

-Non ! J'irai à ce rendez-vous, je ferai ce pour quoi je suis né et quand j'aurai bien souffert je me jetterai dans le vide comme ma mère à souhaiter faire lorsqu'elle a appris que j'allais devenir Hunter. »

Sur ces mots il courut vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

« ZEROOOOO ! »

Mais le cri de douleur de Kaname ne l'atteignait plus, Zero avait trop mal pour lui laisser une autre chance. Il regarda sa montre, minuit moins le quart.

Takuma et Shiki avaient finit la potion. Ils courraient dans toute l'école a la recherche des deux hommes, l'un appelait sans cesse leur numéros tandis que l'autre transportait la potion.

« -Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font il est minuit moins le quart !

-J'en sais rien. T'as pas une idée ou il pourrait être Taku ?

-J'en sais rien mais cour plus vite Shiki ! »

Ils venaient d'entrer dans la cour. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent Kaname ils se précipitèrent vers lui.

« -Kaname ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe pourquoi vous ne répondez pas au téléphone ?

-C'est finit Takuma, dit-il le regard vide.

-Quoi ? Comment ca c'est finit.

-J'ai tout gâché.

-Pourquoi ?

-Il m'a vu embrasser Yuuki.

-HEIN ? cria Shiki.

-Pourquoi as-tu embrassé Yuuki ?

-Je n'avais pas le choix, sinon elle envoyait Zero à l'autre.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne lui as pas expliquer ?

- Il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps !

-KANAME KURAN ! REVEILLES TOI ! VAS LUI DIRE AU LIEU DE RESTER DANS CET ETAT LARVAIRE, hurla Shiki.

-IL ne veut plus de moi !

-Kaname, il t'aime toujours mais il faut que tu lui dises que toi aussi, dit Takuma.

-…

-Kaname, c'est bientôt l'heure.

-OK.

-Hein ?

-Donnes-moi la potion je vais le sauver. »

Zero était au lieu de rendez-vous, ses larmes avaient séchée mais son cœur demeurait brisé. Minuit pile sonna.

« -Bon anniversaire Zero. »

Le susnommé se retourna et vit…

« -Monsieur Daisuke…

-He oui. En fait mon vrai non est Yanito Berka mais tu le savais déjà non ? Rassure toi ce n'est pas ma vrai forme, tu veux la voir peut être ? »

Son apparence changea, ses yeux devinrent rouge, ses cheveux poussèrent et se teintèrent de noirs. Son visage était dur et fier, il jubilait d'avoir enfin son calexa.

« -He bien ? Tu ne t'es jamais douter que ca pouvait être moi ?

-Non…

-Mais qu'as-tu ? Aurais-tu pleuré ?

-…

-Je t'avais pourtant dit que Kaname n'était pas digne de toi.

-…

-Tu n'es pas très bavard, devrions nous finir le pacte ? Tu sais comment ca se passe non ?

-Oui.

-Bien, approche. »

Zero obeissa et approcha. Il tendit son coup quand soudain :

« ZERO ! »

Le Hunter se retourna pour voir Kaname, suivit de Shiki et Takuma courir dans sa direction.

« Kaname… » Le Hunter ne pu empecher son cœur de bondir dans sa poitrine et de ressentir de la joie face a ce sauvetage improvisé.

« -Kuran, grogna Yanito.

-Berka, répondit un même grognement.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

-Je viens déjouer tes plans et ceux de Yuuki.

-Et crois-tu que Zero vas te pardonner après ce que tu as fait. »

Il eu un rire sadique mais le perdit en voyant Kaname s'approcher de Zero tout en murmurant :

« Je peux au moins essayer. »

Il s'approcha encore plus prêt puis sans que quiconque ne s'y attende il s'agenouilla a terre, tendant ces deux mains vers Zero, une portait la potion et l'autre la bague.

« -Kaname… commença Zero émut malgré sa peine.

-Zero…Mon Ange… Je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Certainement par m'excuser. Jamais je n'aurais du laisser Yuuki me manipuler comme ca, même sous prétexte que c'était pour toi. J'aurai du t'en parler et même la tuer pour qu'elle est disparue de nos vie. Car vois-tu mon Ange, je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et peu m'importe que tu sois un calexa ou un Hunter. Tu es l'homme que j'ai choisit d'aimer pour le restant de mes jours. Je dois te prendre un peu hors de cour mais veut tu bien m'épouser ? »

Zero n'osa pas répondre, n'étant pas sur si il pouvait dire un oui sans pleurer. Il acquiesça et se jeta dans les bras de Kaname qui ne put, malheureusement pas le serrer dedans mais ce fut tout comme. Kaname donna une seconde la potion a Takuma et mit la bague au doigt de Zero. Puis il lui tendit une autre bague pour que Zero la lui mette. Shiki annonça :

« Je vous déclare officiellement mari et mari pour l'éternité. Vous pouvez embrasser le marié »

Kaname se pencha mais fut interrompu :

« -Une seconde, grogna Yanito, vous croyez vraiment que je vais laisser Zero partir ?

-Mais tu n'auras pas le choix. »

En effet Zero venait de boire la potion. Il sentit un léger picotement et se tourna vers son maitre.

« -Yanito, j'aime Kaname, je l'aime de tout mon cœur et rien ne pourras nous empecher d'être ensemble ! »

Tout à coup Yanito fut happé dans le sol. Takuma et Shiki expliquèrent que c'était normal et laissèrent les deux amoureux ensemble.

« -Kaname, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Zero, je t'aime. »

**EPILOGUE**

Deux hommes se tenaient entrelacé à la terrasse d'une grande maison. La lune les éclairait et la propriété était cachée par le foret. En bas dans le près on voyait un cheval blanc brouter de l'herbe calmement. Les deux amoureux s'embrassaient éperdument. Ne pouvant se séparer, ne pouvant respirer l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient l'oxygène de l'autre, sa raison de vivre, son cœur, sa vie, son sang. Leur couple était la preuve que dans la vie l'amour triomphe toujours.

* * *

Voila c'est la fin. Je tient a remercier tout ceux qui m'ont laisser des review car c'est ce qui m'a donner envie de continuer. Savoir qu'on apreciait ma fiction ca me faisait vraiment plaisir et ca boostait mes capacitées XD. Pour ceux qui ont envie de lire mes autres histoire vous savez ou vous rendre(profil blabla bla) pour les autre je vous souhaite une tres belle et joyeuse vie plein de bonheure .

A bientot

SakuraFox.


End file.
